Crown of Power
by anyui
Summary: Didunia ini bukan hanya ada manusia biasa yang hidup. Tanpa disadari oleh manusia, Vampire dan juga para Penyihir berkembang dan hidup dibumi yang sama dengan mereka. Bagaimana caranya mereka semua dapat hidup bersama? Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang bagaimana seorang gadis yang mempunyai daya sihir kuat menjalani kehidupannya saat nyawanya diincar oleh banyak pihak/RnR?/NaLu!
1. Penyihir dan Vampire

**Chapter 1- Penyihir dan Vampire**

* * *

"Lucy-hime. Bangunlah, sudah pagi" ucap seorang gadis dengan pakaian maid.

Gadis yang bernama Lucy ini masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Ia merasa kesulitan untuk membuka kedua matanya karena rasa kantuk yang berlebihan.

"Hmm, sebentar lagi" ucapnya

"Baiklah, saya akan siapkan air hangat untuk anda mandi pagi ini" ucap maid tersebut sambil berlalu meninggalkan sosok Lucy yang berada didalam selimutnya.

Lucy membuka selimutnya, mencoba membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan dan menguap sesekali.

"Kenapa pagi cepat sekali datang…" gerutunya

**Crown of Power**

**by Anyui  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, SUPERNATURAL, PAIRING(S), OOC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sabara-sama, apakah hari ini saya akan menjalankan misi kami?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut ikal pendek berwarna coklat susu.

"Ya. Kau harus temukan penyihir itu. Dan bunuh dia, selagi kekuatannya belum bangkit sepenuhnya" sahut seorang yang disebut Sabara-sama.

"Baiklah, saya akan temukan penyihir itu secepatnya" ujar pemuda tersebut dengan seringainya.

"Kau menjalankan misi ini tidak hanya sendiri, tetapi bersama dengan yang lain, Taka" ucap Sabara

"Ap—apa?! Jadi ini bukan misi khusus untukku?" ujar pemuda yang bernama Taka.

"Ya begitulah. Masuklah kalian yang berada diluar" perintah Sabara.

Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa orang telah masuk kedalam ruangan. Dan Taka melihat itu.

"Hello, Taka. Kau sangat curang, kawan" sapa pemuda berbadan besar dengan tato naga dilengan kanannya.

"Taka-chan, kami juga harus ikut" timpal seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna violet dimana ia memakai jepit rambut berbentuk bunga mawar merah.

"Cih, seenaknya saja kau ini, Taka" gerutu seorang gadis yang memakai jubah hitam dengan membawa bola Kristal.

"Ka—kalian?" ucap Taka dengan nada shock

"Dimana anak itu? Kenapa kalian hanya bertiga?" tanya Sabara

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan, Sabara-Sama. Kau tahu dia tidak bisa bangun pagi seperti kita" jawab pemuda yang berbadan besar dengan santainya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu dibuka dengan keras

BRAK!

"O-ha-you, minna-saaaan" sapa pemuda dengan rambut spike berwarna merah maroon dengan riangnya.

"Ah kau datang-datang sudah menghancurkan pintu, Kira" gerutu gadis yang berambut violet

"Ah gomen-gomen. Aku terlalu antusias." Ucap pemuda yang bernama Kira.

"Ah iya, ohayou Sabara-sama" sapanya

"Sudah tidak usah banyak basa-basi. Sabara-sama, jelaskan pada kami apa misi kami?" tanya Taka

"Baiklah…"

XXX

"Ohayou Otousan, Okaasan" sapa Lucy dengan ceria

"Ohayou sayang" sahut ibunya

"Ohayou" sahut ayahnya

Lucy meminum tehnya dengan pelan-pelan dan memakan sarapannya. Begitupun dengan ayah dan ibunya. Setelah selesai, Lucy meletakkan serbet makannya ke meja.

"Otousan, Okaasan. Aku pergi keluar dengan Loki ya" pamit Lucy. Lucy berdiri tetapi dia terdiam karena ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Lucy, tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap ayahnya.

Lucy duduk kembali dan menatap ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Begini, nanti malam akan ada pesta dan diselenggarakan oleh teman ayahmu. Kau harus ikut dengan kami ya? Apa kau bisa, Lucy?" jelas ayahnya

Lucy berpikir. Pesta? Semacam pesta yang didalamnya berkumpul para bangsawan itu? Sebenarnya Lucy tidak terlalu tertarik. Ya bangsawan. Itulah julukan bagi keluarganya. Heartfilia.

"Hmm bagaimana ya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ada rencana apapun malam ini. Tapi kalian tahu kan, kalau aku tidak suka dengan pesta-pesta mewah seperti itu" jelas Lucy.

Lucy mungkin berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Ia memang gadis yang lahir didalam keluarga bangsawan, tetapi ia lebih senang untuk berada diluar istananya. Hmm bukan istana, tapi rumahnya yang seperti istana. Ia sangat suka berkeliling dengan diantar oleh pemuda yang bernama Loki yang merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus anak dari supir dikeluarganya. Lucy pun juga akrab dengan para peayan dirumahnya, termasuk dengan Virgo. Maid yang sering menyiapkan apapun kebutuhan Lucy.

"Tapi sayang, keluarga mereka ingin mengenal dirimu" ucap ibunya.

Lucy menaikkan alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud "ingin mengenal dirinya".

"Apa maksud Okaa-san? Mengenalku? Untuk apa?" tanya Lucy yang sekarang dilanda dengan rasa bingung.

"Mereka ingin mengenalkanmu dengan anak mereka. mungkin kalian bisa berteman atau bisa berhubungan lebih jauh lagi…" jelas ayahnya

"Maksud ayah? Aku akan dijodohkan? Begitu?" tanya Lucy untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

Ibu dan ayahnya mengangguk bersamaan dan tidak lupa, mereka tersenyum. Lucy merasa ini sangat menjengkelkan.

_'Kami-sama, kenapa harus segala ada perjodohan'_

"Baiklah, aku akan datang. Jadi izinkan aku untuk keluar rumah dengan Loki untuk mencari gaun" pamit Lucy

"Baiklah. Hati-hati sayang" ucap ibunya.

XXX

Didalam mobil. Lucy hanya bergerutu. Loki hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawakan aku? Kau tega sekali.." ucap Lucy sambil mendengus.

"Hahaha mereka menjodohkanmu karena kau sampai sekarang belum terlihat mempunyai pasangan. Coba saja kau berkenalan dengan pemuda selain diriku. Kau tidak akan kesusahan seperti ini, Lucy" ucap Loki

"Bagaimana aku bisa berkenalan dengan pemuda selain dirimu, lihat aku Loki. Aku ini sekolah di sekolah khusus dimana para siswanya bergender perempuan. Dan belum lagi, aku berjalan keluar dari rumah denganmu, yang notabenenya kau ini pemuda tampan. Mana mungkin ada pemuda yang menggodaku dijalan pada saat aku berjalan dengan pemuda sepertimu. Hmm? Jadi sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salahku" keluh Lucy tanpa henti. Loki hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan sahabatnya.

Walaupun mereka telah bersahabat sejak lama, tidak ada perasaan apapun selain saling menyayangi sesama sahabat. Lucy telah menganggap Loki seperti kakaknya sendiri. Loki pun menganggap Lucy seperti adik kecilnya yang manja dan cerewet.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf kalau aku menjadi pemuda yang tampan" ledek Loki

Lucy hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia salah telah memuji Loki dengan kata "tampan".

"Ya ya ya terserah kau, Loki" ucap Lucy dengan tidak menghiraukan ledekan Loki.

"Bagaimana dengan penggunaan sihirmu, Lucy? kau sudah bisa mengendalikannya?" tanya Loki

Lucy menoleh keluar jendela. Pandangannya menerawang jauh.

"Sedikit." Jawabnya

Loki menatapnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Loki

"Aku beberapa hari ini bermimpi buruk. Dan mimpinya selalu itu-itu saja. Seperti firasat" jelas Lucy

"Mimpi…buruk?" tanya Loki dengan wajah bingung.

Loki meminggirkan mobilnya dan memberhentikan mobilnya. Lucy bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Loki.

"Kenapa kau berhenti disini? Kita harus ke butik, Loki" ujar Lucy

"Sebentar, kau bilang. Kau mimpi buruk? Mimpi seperti apa?" tanya Loki dengan penasaran.

"Hmm entahlah, aku tidak yakin" jawab Lucy dengan penuh keraguan

"Apa maksudnya dengan tidak yakin? Jangan bilang kau lupa" ucap Loki dengan facepalm

"Eh? Hahaha iya sebenarnya aku lupa haha. Maaf ya Loki" jawab Lucy sambil tertawa.

"Dasar! Kalau kau ingat dengan mimpimu. Ceritakan padaku" ujar Loki

Lucy mengangguk. Loki menjalankan lagi mobilnya untuk menuju butik yang dituju. Lucy memandang keluar kembali. Lucy memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak lupa akan mimpinya. Dimana mimpinya memperlihatkan seringai jahat dari seorang pemuda. Darah berceceran dan juga suara. Seperti bisikan.

_'Larilah…'_

Bisikan itu terus menerus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Lucy. Lucy bertanya, siapa itu? Apa hanya perasaannya saja? Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya.

"Lucy, kau kenapa sih? Geleng-geleng seperti orang yang celeng" ledek Loki

Lucy menoleh dan tertawa aneh. "Hehe ti—tidak apa-apa"

Loki menaikkan satu alisnya, ia menganggap Lucy berkelakuan aneh hari ini. Ya walaupun memang ia menganggap sahabatnya ini aneh. tapi…Entahlah..

XXX

"Reiki, apa kau tidak tahu dimana penyihir itu berada?" tanya Taka kepada gadis yang memakai jubah hitam.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya dengan bola kristalku. Dia. Dia memakai perisai" jawab gadis yang bernama Reiki tersebut.

"Perisai? Eeeeh?! Itu sama seperti Kira. Kira dimana kau?!" ucap pemuda dengan badan besar.

"Kau memanggilku, Aki?" jawab Kira yang sekarang sudah berada disebelahnya, sedang duduk bersantai.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Kira." Ucap gadis berambut panjang berwarna violet.

"Ah gomen-gomen, Hestia" sahut Kira pada gadis yang bernama Hestia tersebut.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah tahu siapa penyihir hebat itu. Yang memakai perisai seperti diriku" ucap Kira

Teman-temannya kaget dengan pernyataan Kira. Ia tidak menyangka bisa secepat itu ia mengetahui penyihir yang akan mereka bunuh.

"APA?! KAU SUDAH MENGETAHUINYA? SIAPA? DIMANA DIA?" tanya Taka dengan antusias

"Dia dekat sekali, kawan." Jawab Kira. Matanya yang merah bersinar terang. Seringai jahatnya terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

XXX

Lucy tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

_'Ada apa ini?' batinnya_

Lucy sampai di butik langganannya. Ia masuk ditemani oleh Loki. Lucy segera disambut oleh peayan toko tersebut dan menunjukkan gaun terbaru. Setelah selesai memilih, Lucy membayar gaun dan juga sepatu yang dibelinya. Dan segera pergi dari butik.

Loki mengajak Lucy berjalan-jalan dan makan siang di restoran dikota tersebut. Sampai sore hari, Lucy dan Loki telah sampai kerumah.

"Aku pulang" ucap Lucy

"Hime, kau sudah pulang. Mari saya bawakan paperbagnya" tawar Virgo. Lucy menyerahkan paperbag tersebut dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Lucy menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya merasa sangat capek. Lebih capek dari yang biasanya. Remuk. Kata itu yang paling tepat mendeskripsikan keadaannya.

"Apa ini karena daya sihirku yang semakin besar?" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas.

XXX

Dibagian timur kota Fiore, terdapat rumah besar dan terlihat mewah. Dibandingkan dengan rumah Lucy, memang tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi rumah ini satu-satunya yang terlihat megah dikota tersebut.

"Natsu." panggil seorang pemuda berambut raven kepada pemuda dengan rambut spike yang berwarna salmon? Iya benar pemuda ini berambut salmon yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm?" jawab pemuda yang bernama Natsu tersebut

"Aku haus, apa kau tidak haus?" tanyanya

"Minumlah. Kenapa kau haus harus melapor padaku, Ice-Freak!" ujar Natsu

"Aku ingin berburu, Flame-head!" sahut pemuda yang dijuluki Ice-Freak tersebut.

Natsu menghela nafas dan membuka kedua matanya. Terlihat mata onyxnya dengan bola matanya yang berwarna hitam.

"Kau lihat? Masih ada matahari, baka!" bentak Natsu

"Kalian berdua! Selalu saja bertengkar!" bentak gadis dengan rambut merah. Dia sudah mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk meninju para pemuda yang sedang bertengkar.

"Erza, si Stripper ini haus. Dia mau berburu. Dia tidak lihat, matahari saja masih berada pada tempatnya" ujar Natsu

"Aku tidak tahan, Erza" keluh pemuda yang berambut raven ini.

"Sebentar lagi matahari juga akan terbenam. Sabarlah sedikit, Gray. Kau kau berburu sekarang, mungkin manusia akan mengetahui keberadaan kita" jelas Erza.

"Dengar itu, Stripper!" timpal Natsu

Tiba-tiba, Gray sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Natsu dengan kekuatannya.

"_Ice make: Lance!_" ucap Gray

Panah panjang melayang menuju kearah Natsu. Natsu menghindari serangan dan menghanguskan panah panjang yang terbuat dari es tersebut.

"Oh ayolah, Gray. Kekuatanmu bisa membuat rumah ini hancur. Berhentilah menjadi anak kecil" ledek Natsu.

"Cih! Aku benci padamu, Flame-head" gerutu Gray

"Aku sayang padamu, Gray" jawab Natsu dengan nada meledek.

Erza hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

XXX

Lucy telah siap untuk datang kepesta. Ia memakai gaun yang ia beli tadi. Dimana gaun panjang mengembang berbahan satin dan juga tutu berwarna ivory dengan pita yang manis memakai _high heels_ yang ia beli tadi. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan jatuh menutupi pundaknya, ia hanya memakai aksesori sebuah mahkota kecil dikepalanya. Ia memakai kalung mutiara dan juga anting yang sama dengan kalungnya. Lucy hanya memakai _make-up_ secara natural.

"Hime apa kau sudah selesai?" panggil Virgo dari luar kamar.

"Iya, sudah." Jawab Lucy sambil meraih _clutch bag_nya yang berwarna silver dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Virgo menatapnya dengan takjub. "Hime sangat cantik" pujinya

"_Arigatou_, Virgo. Hmm apakah ayah dan ibuku sudah berangkat?" tanya Lucy

Virgo mengangguk. "Hime akan diantarkan oleh Loki. Dan Lokipun sudah bersiap didepan dengan mobilnya"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi ya" pamit Lucy sambil berjalan meninggalkan Virgo

Loki melihat Lucy berjalan kearahnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Setelah Lucy sampai dihadapannya, Loki membukakan pintu mobil untuk Lucy.

"Seperti biasanya, kau cantik Lucy" puji Loki

"Terimakasih, Loki" sahut Lucy sambil masuk kedalam mobil. Loki menutup pintu dan segera masuk kedalam mobil.

XXX

Diperjalanan, Lucy hanya melihat keluar jendela. Ia hanya ingin memandang keluar jendela. Tidak ingin berbicara apapun. Ia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar capek. Beberapa kali ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Loki pun menyadari hal itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Loki dengan nada khawatir

"Aku merasa capek. Badanku seperti mau remuk" keluh Lucy

"Mungkin akibat dari daya sihirmu, Lucy" ucap Loki

Lucy mengangguk. Lucy kembali memandang keluar. Ia melihat hutan dimana banyak pepohonan disana. Tetapi ada yang aneh. Ia melihat sekelibat bayangan yang melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Awalnya Lucy mengira itu seekor monyet. Tapi kenapa monyet bisa cepat sekali?

"Tempat pestanya dimana Loki?" tanya Lucy

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" jawab Loki

XXX

Sesampainya digedung, dimana pesta tersebut dilaksanakan. Lucy keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam gedung tersebut. Gedungnya mewah, ia melihat para bangsawan saling mengobrol. Dia menghela nafasnya kembali. Rumit.

Lucy akhhirnya bertemu dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Ibu dan ayahnya sedang mengobrol dengan kerabatnya. Lucy diperkenalkan pada kerabat ayah dan ibunya. Lucy diperkenalkan oleh seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan. Ya memakai kacamata. Tapi tetap tidak bisa menarik hati Lucy.

XXX

"Hoy, Gray. Aku sudah selesai. Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Natsu

Gray yang sedang sibuk meminum darah binatang pun menoleh. "Sudah. Baru saja" jawabnya

Gray dan Natsu menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Mereka mencari Erza.

"Dimana Erza?" tanya Natsu

Gray mengangkat bahunya.

Tiba-tiba, Erza sudah berada disamping Natsu dan sedang bersandar dipohon.

"Kalian mencariku?" tanyanya dengan santai

"Uwaaaah! Astaga Erza, bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkan diriku?" ucap Natsu

"Ada yang lain" gumam Erza

Natsu dan Gray saling memandang.

"Apa?" tanya Gray

Tiba-tiba…

DUAAARRR!

Pohon yang menjadi sandaran Erza tumbang akibat serangan entah darimana. Erza, Natsu dan juga Gray menghindari serangan dengan cepat.

"Sialan! Siapa itu?" teriak Gray

Tidak lama setelah Gray berteriak, terdengar suara tertawa perempuan disusul dengan ledakan tawa dari seorang pria.

"Mereka berniat menyerang kita. 5 detik dari sekarang serangan akan menuju kearah kita dari arah jam 12" kata Natsu. Natsu tetap fokus. Natsu memejamkan matanya. Mendengarkan, merasakan kedatangan musuh. Erza mengaktifkan perisainya untuk dirinya dan juga teman-temannya.

DUAAARRR!

Tanpa diduga perisai yang Erza aktifkan tidak berfungsi. Natsu, Gray, dan Erza jatuh terjerembab.

"Sial! Siapa mereka?!" ucap Natsu

Dari tangan Natsu telah mengeluarkan api, mata onyxnya yang hitam berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah. Emosinya meledak. Taring-taringnya keluar.

"Hahaha, ada sekumpulan vampire bodoh yang sedang berburu" ejek seseorang. Didengar dari suaranya, ia adalah seorang pemuda.

"Oh ayolah Kira, ternyata perempuan itu bisa menggunakan perisai seperti dirimu" gerutu gadis berambut panjang yang bernama Hestia.

"Tapi dia tidak sehebat diriku, benarkan, Aki?" tanya Kira kepada pemuda berbadan besar.

Aki hanya berdecih meremehkan Natsu, Gray, dan Erza.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Natsu dengan geram

"Eh?! Tunggu sebentar… sepertinya aku mengenalnya" ucap Kira

Natsu mengepalkan tangannya. Dan mulai menyerang. Api berada dikedua tangannya. Ia menyerang Kira dengan serangan cepat. Pukulan dari arah kiri, kanan, depan, tendangan pun juga dilakukan. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat melukai Kira.

"Eh? Ini kekuatan sang naga? Natsu Dragneel-san?" ledek Kira.

Gray menyerang Aki, dengan panah esnya, kadang memakai jurus ice make: hammer. Tapi Aki selalu menghindar sampai saatnya kedua kaki Gray dibekukan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?! bagaimana bisa?!" ucap Gray sambil berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari es yang sebenarnya dibuatnya untuk melawan Aki.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Aki. Kekuatanku adalah pengendali es. Dan the beast" Ucap Aki sambil memamerkan giginya dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi monster yang mempunyai tanduk besar. Dan bersiap untuk meninju Gray yang sekarang sudah terkunci.

Erza yang melihatnya segera mengaktifkan perisainya untuk Gray, saat Aki ingin memukul Gray, Aki terhalang oleh perisai yang dibuat oleh Erza. Erza pun diserang oleh Hestia. Wanita dengan pisau.

Erza bangkit berdiri. Tangannya terulur kesamping dan tiba-tiba muncul pedang panjang.

"Oh jadi kau seorang knight? Kau punya pedang, dan aku punya pisau hihi" ucap Hestia

Erza menyerang dengan cepat. Begitupun juga Hestia. Pisau-pisaunya bisa menandingi pedang Erza.

"Kau tahu, Pisau ini bukan hanya pisau yang menggores lawannya. Tapi dipisau ini terdapat racun yang mematikan" ucap Hestia masih sambil menyerang. Erza tak mau kalah, ia memunculkan satu pedang lagi. Hestia takjub melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hestia dipenuhi bayangan hitam, dan dia bergerak cepat, melebihi Erza. Dan tanpa sadar Erza tergores dengan pisau Hestia. Erza terjatuh. Erza merasa lumpuh. Semua anggota badannya tidak dapat digunakan.

Gray dan Natsu yang melihatnya menjadi tidak fokus dengan pertarungan mereka masing-masing.

"ERZAAA!" teriak Gray dan Natsu bersamaan.

Akhirnya Gray terlempar akibat pukulan yang dilayangkan dari Aki. Aki tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Gray tidak bergerak. Natsu yang melihat nakamanya tidak berdaya, amarahnya berkobar. Mata merahnya berkilatan, api mengelilingi tubuhnya. Kira yang melihat Natsu, hanya bisa tertawa.

Natsu menyerang Aki terlebih dahulu. Aki terlempar. Kira terkejut. Karena Kira sedang mengaktifkan perisainya. Kenapa Natsu bisa menghancurkan perisai itu? Natsu dengan cepat menghampiri Hestia dan menghajarnya.

Natsu meninju tanah dengan tinju apinya, membuat keributan besar. Tanah menjadi terbelah dan mengeluarkan panas dari dalam.

"Aku..Tidak pernah memaafkan orang sepertimuuu!" teriak Natsu dengan geram.

XXX

Lucy yang sedang berada dibalkon gedung menjadi tersentak. Ia mendengar seseorang berteriak. Lucy menoleh kearah hutan. Ia melihat ada kepulan api dihutan.

_'Apa karena makhluk yang aku lihat tadi?' pikirnya_

Lucy menoleh kebelakang, melihat kesekitarnya dan dia melakukan sihir teleportasi.

Lucy tiba dihutan dengan gaunnya yang indah. Ia menelusuri hutan tersebut, mencari keributan tersebut. Dan dibalik pohon, Lucy melihat ada empat orang yang berbaring disana dan dua orang masih bertarung. Ia merasa pemuda berambut salmon tersebut sudah kehabisan tenaga melawan lawannya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk membantu pemuda tersebut.

Natsu sudah terengah-engah melawan Kira. Natsu sudah babak belur sedangkan Kira? Ditubuh Kira tidak ada luka satu pun.

"Mana? Katanya sang naga dana beregenerasi saat ia terluka? Mana buktinya? Kau babak belur seperti itu" ledek Kira.

"SHIEEELLLDD!" teriak seseorang dibelakang Natsu. Natsu menoleh kebelakang,ia melihat seorang gadis memakai gaun pesta, sedang memakai perisai untuk melindungi dirinya. Kira pun hanya tersenyum sinis dan menyerang perisai tersebut.

Saat Kira menyerang perisai Lucy, ia terkejut karena serangannya berbalik kearahnya.

_'Jadi ini. jadi ini kekuatan sang penyihir hebat itu' batin Kira_

Lucy melangkahkan kaki dengan santai, menatap tajam Kira. Tangan kanan Lucy diarahkan keatas dan tiba-tiba cahaya kekuningan berada ditangan Lucy. Lucy siap mengarahkannya kearah Kira. Kira merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar. dengan segera Kira membawa temannya menggunakan kekuatan teleportasinya.

"Power of devil, black shadow. Disappeaarr!" teriak Lucy. Dan pada saat itulah cahaya tersebut ditembakkan oleh Lucy.

Cahaya kuning keemasan itu menyinari seluruh bagian hutan dan pecah menjadi butir-butir cahaya yang cantik. Natsu melihat gadis tersebut dengan takjub. Natsu pun jatuh.

Lucy menoleh kearah pemuda berambut salmon yang ia tidak tahu namanya. Dan berjalan menghampirinya.

Lucy berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Natsu tersebut. Mata pemuda itu masih terbuka, memandang Lucy. Terpesona. Lucy tersenyum dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi pemuda tersebut. Natsu pun akhirnya pingsan.

"Heal" gumam Lucy

Setelah menyembuhkan luka Natsu, ia menoleh kearah Erza. Ia berjalan ketempat dimana Erza terbaring lemah. Lucy berjongkok dan melihat lengan kanan Erza berwarna hitam.

_'Dia terkena racun' pikir Lucy_

Lucy melirik kearah pemuda berambut raven yang tidak lain adalah Gray.

Lucy menghela nafas.

Lucy menyembuhkan Erza dan juga Gray. Tapi mereka bertiga belum bangun. Jadi terpaksa Lucy meninggalkan mereka. Lucy harus kembali kepesta tersebut.

"Teleportation" gumam Lucy

Lucy pun sudah kembali kedalam gedung pesta.

XXX

Natsu perlahan membuka matanya. Ia merasa lukanya tidak sakit lagi. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sosok yang menolongnya.

"Kemana gadis itu?" gumam Natsu

Natsu melihat Erza dan Gray masih terbaring. Natsu menunggu mereka terbangun dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya disalah satu pohon besar. Ia memikirkan gadis yang berkekuatan besar itu.

"Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa dia terlihat kuat sekali?" gumam Natsu

_'Dan dia terlihat seperti malaikat' pikir Natsu_

Natsu kembali memejamkan matanya.

XXX

"Sabara-sama, kami sudah menemukan penyihir itu" lapor Kira

"Benarkah?" tanya Sabara dengan antusias

"Iya, dia mempunyai kekuatan yang besar. Dan ternyata dia seorang gadis" jelas Kira

"Baiklah, secepatnya kalian hancurkan dia!" perintah Sabara

"Baik!" sahut Kira, Aki, Hestia, Taka, dan juga Reiki

Kira memamerkan seringai jahatnya.

"Tunggu aku, Lucy Heartfilia" gumamnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Menurut para readers bagaimana cerita ini? keep or delete?**

**~anyui~**


	2. Firasat, Mimpi buruk, Jatuh hati

**Chapter 2- Firasat, Mimpi buruk, Jatuh hati**

* * *

"_Tat..su..kete…"_

"_Lari, Lucy.."_

"_Tidaaaakkk! Okaa-san, otou-saaaan!"_

"_Hahahahaha"_

Lucy terbangun dari mimpinya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia merasa keringat mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Dingin. Tubuh Lucy bergetar hebat. Ia melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang gemetar. Ia melihat darah dikedua tangannya. Ia terkejut dan berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

**Crown of Power**

**by Anyui  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, SUPERNATURAL, PAIRING(S), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lucy, ada apa?" tanya ayahnya yang masuk kekamarnya karena mendengar teriakan anaknya.

Lucy berada dipojok kamarnya. Wajahnya dibenamkan diantara kedua kakinya yang terlipat. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Tidak lama kemudian, ibunya masuk kedalam kamar. Saat melihat kondisi putrinya, ibunya segera menghampiri.

"Oh tuhan, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya ibunya sambil merangkul anaknya.

Lucy masih terengah-engah. Ibunya yang melihat itu segera memeluk putrinya, untuk mencoba menenangkannya.

Ibu dan ayah Lucy saling memandang.

"Aku akan ambilkan minum" ucap ayah Lucy seiring dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Lucy.

Lucy merasa tenang saat dipeluk ibunya. Setelah tubuh Lucy tidak bergetar, ibunya membantu Lucy untuk berbaring diranjangnya. Pandangan Lucy kosong. Ibunya yang melihat kondisi dirinya hanya bisa perihatin.

_'Ada apa ini? jangan-jangan…' batin ibu Lucy_

"Sayang, ada apa? kenapa dengan dirimu?" tanya Ibunya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Okaa-san. Aku benar-benar takut. Aku takut" ucap Lucy dalam tangisnya.

_'Lucy…' batin ibunya_

Ibunya membelai wajah putrinya dengan lembut. "Tenanglah itu hanya mimpi. Percaya padaku"

Lucy memandang wajah ibunya yang menurutnya sangat menenangkan kemudian dia mengangguk.

Ayahnya masuk dengan membawa segelas air dan segera memberikannya kepada Lucy. Lucy bangkit untuk duduk dan menerima segelas air sekaligus meminumnya. Lucy sudah mulai tenang. Lucy kembali berbaring.

"Baiklah, masih malam. Kau tidur lagi ya, sayang" ucap Ibunya.

"Tapi.." ucapan Lucy dipotong oleh ibunya yang sedang membelai rambutnya.

"Tidurlah…" ucap Ibunya dengan lembut. Tidak lama kemudian Lucy pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas. Setelah itu ibu dan ayahnya keluar dari kamarnya.

XXX

Didalam kamar, ayah dan ibunya masih mencemaskan keadaan Lucy.

"Bagaimana ini? waktunya semakin dekat, sayang" ucap Ibu Lucy dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Iya aku tahu. Ini tidak bisa dihindarkan. Mungkin sudah takdirnya" sahut ayah Lucy

Ibu Lucy menangis mendengar perkataan suaminya. Suaminya dengan segera memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jude..Aku menurunkan kekuatanku kepadanya. Kalau..Kalau saja…" ucap Istrinya dalam tangisnya.

"Sudahlah, Layla. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah melindungi dirinya. Melindungi putri kita yang sangat kita sayangi" ucap Jude. Layla hanya mengangguk.

XXX

Pagi harinya, Lucy telah bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolahnya. Yang menurutnya membosankan. Ia telah memakai seragam dengan rapi. Ia mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya pony tailnya. Setelah siap, ia keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya.

"Ohayouu" sapanya dengan riang

Ayah dan ibunya yang melihat Lucy kembali menjadi ceria merasa senang dan tersenyum melihat putrinya.

"Ohayou sayang. Ayo sarapan" sahut ibunya

Lucy duduk berhadapan dengan ayah dan ibunya. Ia meminum susu yang telah disediakan, ia juga memakan sarapan yang juga sudah tersedia.

"Aku sudah selesai. Okaa-san, Otou-san, aku pamit berangkat kesekolah ya" pamit Lucy sambil membawa tas sekolahnya. Ayah dan ibunya hanya tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, Lucy sudah kembali ceria" ucap Ayahnya diiringi dengan anggukan dari Ibu Lucy.

XXX

Lucy masuk kedalam mobil dan bertemu dengan Loki.

"Lama sekali, aku bisa telat nih" protes Loki yang sudah bersiap untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

"Memangnya sudah menunggu berapa lama? Aku kan butuh asupan, jadi aku sarapan dulu" gerutu Lucy

"Setengah jam. Hampir saja jamur tumbuh di rambutku" ucap Loki dengan nada meledek.

"Pffft" Lucy menahan tawanya. "Ketahuan kau, Loki! Kau tidak pernah mencuci rambutmu ya haha" ledek Lucy sambil menunjuk kearah rambut Loki

"APA KATAMU?! ENAK SAJA" elak Loki

"Loh? Tadi kau bilang kalau mau ada jamur yang tumbuuh dirambutmu? Berarti kau itu pemuda yang jorok. Aku tidak menyangka pemuda yang terlihat tampan ternyata jorok didalamnya. Isssh" ledek Lucy sambil berlagak geli.

Loki tiba-tiba menjitak Lucy. "ITTAIIII!" teriak Lucy

"Rasakan kau!" ucap Loki.

"Sakit tahu, lagi pula aku cuma bercanda, kenapa kau malah menjitakku" gerutu Lucy sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang merasa sakit akibat jitakan Loki.

"Sudahlah diam. Sudah telat, kau ini berisik sekali, Lucy" protes Loki

"Baiklah-baiklah aku diam" ucap Lucy.

Lucy menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela mobil, ia menatap keluar. Dimana kabut masih terlihat dipagi hari. Pagi hari dimusim gugur. Lucy tersenyum, sampai pada akhirnya badannya bergetar hebat. Loki menyadari hal itu dan memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Lucy..Lucy kau kenapa?" tanya Loki. Loki melihat Lucy memeluk dirinya sendiri dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sepertinya Lucy ketakutan.

"Kau diam disini" perintah Loki. Loki keluar dari dalam mobil. Dan melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya terlihat para warga yang sibuk berjalan dipinggir jalan. Ada yang menunggu bus datang, menaiki jembatan penyebrangan, dan sebagainya. Loki tidak menemukan tanda-tanda yang dapat menakut-nakuti Lucy. Loki masuk kedalam mobil.

Lucy masih seperti orang ketakutan. Loki bingung. Akhirnya dia memegang kedua bahu Lucy, menghadapkan wajah Lucy dihadapan wajahnya.

"Lucy lihat aku!" ucap Loki. Lucy masih belum mau melihat wajah Loki. Loki menarik nafas.

"LUCY! LIHAT AKU!" bentak Loki. Pada akhirnya Lucy menatap wajah Loki. Dan tubuhnya sudah tidak bergetar.

"Cerita padaku" ucap Loki. Lucy mengangguk.

XXX

Disinilah Lucy dan Loki berada. Ditaman. Banyak warga yang sedang melakukan olahraga pagi, seperti jogging. Lucy dan Loki duduk dibangku taman tersebut.

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sekarang, ceritakan padaku. Ada apa denganmu, Lucy? aku dengar kau semalam berteriak dan ketakutan." Tanya Loki

"Aku mimpi buruk, Loki" jawab Lucy dengan singkat

"Mimpi yang sama?" tanya Loki. Lucy mengangguk.

"Aku bermimpi terjadi kekacauan. Darah, aku melihat darah. Aku juga melihat…" tiba-tiba Lucy terdiam.

Loki melihat airmata keluar dari mata indah Lucy. walaupun Lucy sedang menunduk, ia dapat melihat airmata itu jatuh ke kepalan tangan Lucy.

"Aku melihat ayah, ibuku mati" lanjut Lucy sambil terisak.

Loki membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku takut..aku takut itu terjadi Loki. Aku tidak ingin ayah ibuku mati. Aku tidak mau.." ucapnya didalam isak tangisnya.

Loki memeluk Lucy agar Lucy tenang. Loki sebenarnya tahu, bahwa akan terjadi kekacauan. Tapi ia tidak pernah menduga kalau Lucy dapat melihat didalam mimpinya. Kedua orang tua Lucy telah berpesan pada Loki agar menjaga Lucy. Daya sihir yang dimiliki Lucy sangatlah besar, banyak pihak yang mengincar nyawanya agar dapat kekuatannya. Jadi Loki pun juga sudah tahu kalau tidak akan lama lagi kekacauan yang dilihat oleh Lucy dimimpinya akan terjadi.

XXX

"Natsu, kau sedang apa? bantulah aku untuk membereskan rumah ini" ucap Erza.

"Aku sedang berpikir" jawab Natsu

Gray menjatuhkan kemoceng yang ia pegang, dan Erza pun menjatuhkan sapu yang sedang ia pegang.

"Berpikir?!" ujar Erza dan Gray bersamaan

"Sejak kapan hobimu menjadi memikirkan sesuatu? Aku pikir kau ini tidak punya otak" ledek Gray

"Diamlah, Gray. Aku serius. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Natsu

Gray dan Erza saling memandang. Mereka berdua berpikir ada yang salah dengan sikap Natsu hari ini. Pertama, Natsu sudah mulai memakai otaknya untuk berpikir. Kedua, dia tidak menghiraukan ledekan dari Gray. Apakah akhir kehidupan sudah dekat?

Erza dan Gray melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membiarkan otak Natsu menjadi panas dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau masih memikirkan gadis yang menolong kita?" tanya Gray yang sekarang sudah duduk dihadapannya.

Natsu mengangguk.

"Apa benar dia seorang manusia, Natsu?" tanya Erza

"Sepertinya begitu. Karena aku dapat mendengar detak jantungnya" jawab Natsu

"Kusou! Mana mungkin ada manusia yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu" protes Gray

"Maksudmu aku berbohong? Begitu?" tanya Natsu dengan nada sinis sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Ya bukan begitu, tapi itu tidak masuk akal. Setahuku manusia biasa tidak dapat menggunakan sihir seperti yang dilakukan kita" jelas Gray.

Erza tiba-tiba pergi keluar dari ruangan dimana Gray dan Natsu masih berbincang. Erza menuju keruang perpustakaan. Ia mencari buku pengetahuan tentang sejarah penyihir manusia.

Setelah menemukannya, Erza membacanya. Betapa kagetnya saat ia temukan kata-kata untuk menjawab semua keraguannya dan juga teman-temannya.

_"Ada satu keturunan manusia yang mempunyai atau memiliki daya sihir yang besar. Daya sihir tersebut diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi berikutnya. Sihir tersebut bisa mengalahkan segala bentuk kegelapan dibumi. Sihir yang tidak ada batasnya. Penyihir tersebut disebut Light Witch atau penyihir cahaya."_

"Penyihir..cahaya?" gumam Erza

Erza segera bangkit dan berlari menuju ruangan dimana Gray dan Natsu berbincang. Erza membuka pintunya dengan terengah-engah. Natsu dan Gray memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Erza? Kau kenapa?" tanya Natsu

Erza dengan perlahan menghampiri Gray dan Natsu dan duduk dekat mereka.

"Aku menemukan ini di perpustakaan" ucap Erza

"Apa itu? Novel?" tanya Gray

Erza menggeleng. "Natsu, yang kau lihat kemarin, yang menolong kita itu memang benar-benar manusia" jelas Erza

Gray kaget mendengarnya. "Apa?!"

Natsu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau gadis itu seorang manusia?" tanya Gray

"Baca ini" usul Erza sambil menyodorkan buku yang ia bawa dari perpustakaan.

Gray menerimanya dan membacanya. Beberapa lama kemudian, Gray membelalakkan matanya.

"Light Witch? Penyihir cahaya? Sugoii" ucap Gray dengan antusias.

Natsu merebut buku tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

"Penyihir cahaya? Aku harus mencarinya." Gumam Natsu

Natsu membaca kembali buku tentang penyihir cahaya tersebut. Ia menemukan kalimat yang merebut perhatiannya.

_"Karena kekuatannya, banyak pihak yang mengharapkannya hancur, atau mati. Karena saat penyihir cahaya mati, kekuatannya akan terlepas dari tubuhnya. Beruntunglah apabila kekuatan tersebut diraih oleh makhluk yang memiliki hati yang bersih, apabila yang mendapatkan kekuatan penyihir tersebut adalah makhluk yang berjalan di kegelapan, kekuatan itu akan dapat menghancurkan dunia"_

"APA!" teriak Natsu

Gray dan Erza terkejut mendengar teriakan Natsu yang bisa dibilang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa flame-head?" tanya Gray

"Baca ini. Sampai habis" perintah Natsu sambil melemparkan buku itu kepada Gray. Gray pun menangkapnya.

Erza dan Gray membaca bersama-sama. Betapa terkejutnya mereka.

"Kekuatannya dapat menghancurkan dunia? Astaga ini sangat menyeramkan" ucap Erza

"Kita harus melindungi gadis itu, Erza. Nyawanya benar-benar taruhannya. Err.. dan dunia ini juga tentunya" ucap Natsu

Gray mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _'Kenapa anak ini bersemangat sekali' batin Gray_

"Kita akan membicarakannya terlebih dahulu pada master. Sebaiknya kita melakukan pekerjaan kita yang tertunda ini." ucap Erza

Gray dan Natsu mengangguk tanda mereka mengerti.

_'Yosh, dengan begini aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi..' pikir Natsu_

XXX

Lucy sampai disekolahnya. Walaupun telat, ia masih bisa ikut kelas siang. Ia menuju ruang kelasnya. Saat masuk kelas, ia disambut oleh teman-temannya.

"Oh Lu-chan, kau dari mana saja? Aku khawatir denganmu, aku pikir kau sakit" ucap gadis imut berambut biru yang memakai bandana orange dirambutnya.

"Eh? Levy-chan, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah khawatir" ucap Lucy kepada temannya yang berpostur pendek itu. Walaupun pendek ia memiliki otak yang pintar dan juga wajahnya yang imut dan manis.

"Baiklah, aku akan pinjamkan catatan pelajaran pertama dan kedua nanti ya, Lu-chan" ucap Levy sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan juga tidak lupa tersenyum.

"Arigatou Levy-chan" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum manis kepada temannya.

Bel masuk tanda pelajaran ketiga pun berbunyi.

XXX

"Eh?! Jadi penyihir itu masih sekolah?" ucap Hestia dari kejauhan memperhatikan Lucy yang sedang fokus belajar dikelasnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Dia cantik bukan?" tanya Kira sambil tersenyum jahat

"Cantik dan juga muda. Beda denganmu Hestia" ejek Reiki

Hestia hanya bisa menggerutu. Kira dan Taka memperhatikan Lucy dari jauh.

_'Penyihir itu cantik' pikir Taka_

"Kau benar, dia cantik" sahut Kira

Taka tersentak kaget. "Jangan membaca pikiranku seenaknya dong" protes Taka

"Maaf, itu terdengar oleh telingaku" ucap Kira dengan santainya

"Jadi kapan kita menjalankan rencana kita?" tanya Taka

"Tunggu sebentar lagi" ucap Kira

'_Tunggu sampai kekuatan iblisku meningkat. Hingga saat itu, kekuatan penyihir itu sekaligus penyihir tersebut akan menjadi milikku' batin Kira_

"Aki, aku mau kau membuat masalah dengan supir penyihir itu. Pemuda dengan rambut orange itu" perintah Kira.

"Untuk apa? kita tak ada urusannya dengan pemuda lemah itu" sahut Aki

"Sudah jalankan saja!" perintah Kira

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah" jawab Aki. Sampai pada akhirnya Kira memikirkan ulang rencananya.

"Tunggu sebentar, tidak..tidak..bukan kau, Aki. Tapi Reiki." Ucap Kira

"A—aku? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Reiki

"Karena kau itu seorang gadis" jawab Kira dengan santai

"Ada Hestia, dia juga seorang gadis" bantah Reiki

"Dia sudah terlalu tua untuk melayani pemuda itu. Lagipula tadi kau mengejeknya bukan? Jadi...kau mau melakukannya atau aku pecahkan bola Kristal bodohmu itu?" ujar Kira

"Iya-iya, aku akan melakukannya" jawab Reiki

Tubuh Reiki pun dipenuhi dengan asap hitam, beberapa menit kemudian, Reiki tidak lagi memakai jubah hitamnya. Reiki menjadi gadis yang manis dan imut dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat, memakai pita, dan juga memakai seragam sekolah.

"Ahhh Reiki, Kawaiiiiii" puji Hestia sambil memeluk Reiki.

Reiki hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku masih bingung denganmu, kau ini manis. Tapi kenapa setiap hari harus memakai jubah hitam usangmu itu" gerutu Aki

"Diam" ucap Reiki

Tiba-tiba Aki terdiam. Mulutnya tidak bisa terbuka.

"Ah the power of words. Hebat sekali" puji Kira

Reiki hanya menatap Kira dengan tajam.

_'Lainkali aku akan membunuhmu' batin Reiki_

"Coba saja kalau kata-katamu bisa menembus perisaiku" sahut Kira sambil tersenyum mengejek.

_'Sial!' batin Reiki_

Reiki tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Dasar anak itu, enak saja menyuruhku diam" gerutu Aki

"Sudahlah. Kalian kembali saja. Aku masih ada urusan" perintah Kira

Taka, Aki, dan Hestia kemudian menghilang.

"Summon" gumam Kira

Muncullah beberapa bayangan hitam dibelakang Kira.

"Kalian menyamarlah menjadi preman-preman yang akan mengganggu gadis itu" perintah Kira sambil menunjuk kearah Lucy.

Bayangan-bayangan hitam tersebut kemudian menghilang.

"Undercover" rapal Kira

Sekarang Kira telah memakai gakuran, rambutnya yang spike berwarna merah maroon masih tetap sama, hanya warna bola matanya yang berubah. Warna matanya yang merah, menjadi berwarna violet meneduhkan.

"It's show time" teriak Kira

XXX

Waktu pun cepat berlalu, bel pulang pun berbunyi. Lucy membereskan buku-bukunya dan menoleh kearah jendela.

_'Sepertinya daritadi ada yang mengawasiku' batin Lucy_

"Lu-chan, aku pulang duluan ya. Aku sudah dijemput. Sampai ketemu besok" pamit Levy

Lucy keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Saat sampai digerbang sekolah, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Loki.

"Tumben dia belum menjemputku" gumam Lucy

Lucy memutuskan untuk pulang dengan bus. Ia berjalan dengan pelan sambil menikmati udara di musim gugur ini. dan betapa terkejutnya dia, mulutnya tiba-tiba dibekap oleh seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Hmmmmppph hmmmohhhmp" ucap Lucy yang tidak jelas karena mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan yang besar. Lucy dibawa oleh dua orang pria yang berbadan besar. Lucy diseret dan dijatuhkan dijalan yang sempit dan juga sepi.

"Serahkan semua uangmu!" ucap pria tersebut

"Atau kami akan membunuhmu" timpal pria yang satu lagi

Lucy ketakutan, ia tidak mungkin menggunakan sihirnya ditempat umum. Ini dilarang. Dan bisa membahayakan kedua pria ini.

Lucy diangkat oleh pria tersebut dan dicekik. "Kau tidak mau memberikannya?"

"To..loo..ongggg ak..kuuuu!" teriak Lucy

Tiba-tiba seseorang menendang wajah pria yang mencekik Lucy sampai terlempar jauh. Lucy jatuh terduduk, ia memegang lehernya. Ia merasa sesak nafas.

"Kurang ajar, berani-beraninya menyakiti wanita!" murka seseorang itu.

Lucy menolehkan kepalanya ke seseorang itu. Pemuda yang memakai gakuran, memiliki rambut spike berwarna merah maroon. Ia melihat betapa hebatnya ia mengalahkan pria-pria tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya pria-pria yang mengganggu Lucy pun pergi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Lucy

Lucy mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu. Lucy merasa familiar dengan wajah pemuda itu.

"Hmm maaf, apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Lucy dengan nada menyelidik.

Pemuda itu terlihat bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau salah orang, nona" jawabnya

"Begitu ya..hmm terima kasih sudah menolongku" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum manis.

Terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipi pemuda tersebut saat melihat senyuman Lucy.

"Ah iya. Perkenalkan namaku Ken. Namamu?" tanya pemuda itu

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Salam kenal" ucap Lucy dengan ramah

"Kau mau pulang? Akan aku antarkan" tawar pemuda yang bernama Ken tersebut

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku akan berjalan ke halte sendiri. Aku sudah merepotkanmu, Ken-san" sahut Lucy

"Panggil aku Ken saja. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sekalian mau pulang" ucap Ken

"Hmm baiklah.." Lucy dan Ken berjalan beriringan.

Selama perjalanan, mereka saling berbincang, menceritakan kehidupan mereka, kehidupan sekolah, hobi mereka. dan pada akhirnya mereka sampai di halte.

"Terimakasih ya sekali lagi, Ken" ucap Lucy. Ken mengangguk.

"Ah bus ku sudah datang, aku pamit ya. Sampai jumpa lagi" pamit Lucy sambil menaiki busnya.

Ken menatap kepergian bus yang ditumpangi oleh Lucy. Pemuda itu mulai berjalan menjauhi halte dan masuk kedalam gang sempit yang gelap dan sepi.

"Menakjubkan.." gumamnya

Ken pun dikelilingi oleh asap kehitaman, saat asap kehitaman itu hilang, terlihatlah Kira dengan seringai jahatnya.

"Menakjubkan. Selain dia penyihir hebat, dia itu sangat cantik dan ramah. Sugoii…hahaha sugoooi" ucapnya dengan antusias.

_'Aku menjadi tidak sabar menjadikan dirinya milikku' pikir Kira_

XXX

"Natsu, aku sudah berbicara pada master akan perihal penyihir cahaya itu" ucap Erza

"Lalu?" sahut Natsu

"Master memperbolehkan kita" jawab Erza

Natsu mendengar pernyataan Erza sangatlah gembira. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya.

"Yoooosh! Aku sangat bersemangat!" ucap Natsu dengan antusias

Erza hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ada tapinya" lanjut Erza

"Tapi apa?" tanya Natsu

"Kita akan melindunginya bukan hanya kita bertiga, dengan kata lain, Master mengirimkan teman-teman kita untuk membentuk tim." jelas Erza

"Ah tidak bisa dipercaya. Kakek tua itu sangatlah repot" gerutu Natsu

"Dalam tim tersebut, ada aku, kau, Gray, Gajeel, Mira, Juvia, dan juga Wendy" ucap Erza

"Kenapa harus ada si muka besi itu?" protes Natsu

"Ada masalah denganku, bola api?" ucap pemuda berambut panjang dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan tindikan.

"Gajeel!" Erza dan Natsu kaget akan kehadiran Gajeel.

"Kenapa kalian begitu kaget melihatku? Aku kemari untuk menjalankan misi dengan kalian." Ucap Gajeel

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Erza

"Tidak, aku datang bersama Mira, Wendy dan juga Juvia" jawab Gajeel dengan santai

"Terus dimana mereka?" tanya Natsu

"Juvia sedang mengejar pangeran idamannya, Mira sedang didapur, Wendy sudah ada dikamarnya" jelas Gajeel

"Kenapa mereka keliatan lebih sibuk dibanding kita? Setidaknya mereka harus menyapa tuan rumah terlebih dahulu" gerutu Natsu sambil ber-sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Oh ya Gajeel, kau sudah tahu misi kita kali ini?" tanya Erza

Gajeel mengangguk. "Karena Natsu terlihat jatuh hati pada penyihir ini, jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk membantu kalian" jelas Gajeel dengan santainya

"Jatuh hati? Apa benar itu Natsu?" tanya Erza sambil mendelik membuat Natsu menjadi mengkerut.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau si Flame-head ini jatuh hati pada penyihir itu? Astaga kau benar-benar menyedihkan Erza" ledek Gajeel

"Ya mana aku tahu kalau dia jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Dia tidak cerita padaku" gerutu Erza

Erza menatap Natsu. Memang benar kalau akhir-akhir ini Natsu berubah menjadi lebih ceria. Biasanya hanya ada aura yang menyeramkan dan kesuraman disekitarnya. Tapi sekarang…

"Ah sudahlah aku bingung dengan kalian" Erza menyerah dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan dua naga untuk berbincang.

"Kenapa kau mengadu kalau aku jatuh hati pada gadis itu?" ucap Natsu dengan nada sinis

"Aku tidak tahu, aku pikir mereka sudah tahu akan perasaanmu" jawab Gajeel dengan santai

"Urrrgggh kau ini membuatku malu, baka!" gerutu Natsu. Natsu melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Lucy Heartfilia" gumam Gajeel

Natsu menoleh dan menatap Gajeel yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Nama gadis itu" lanjut Gajeel

Natsu tersenyum, "Terimakasih Gajeel!" ujar Natsu dengan semangat. Natsu keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil tersenyum dengan bahagia.

_'Tunggu aku, Lucy' batin Natsu_

Gajeel yang masih memejamkan matanya hanya bisa tersenyum.

**To be continued**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter ini terselesaikan. Dan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2014 yuhuuuu..semoga kita semua menjadi individu yang lebih baik lagi yaaaa O:)

Daaaaan bagaimana menurut pendapat para readers atas chapter ini? sepertinya mulai gaje dan jeleknya maksimal.. hueeee gomenasaaaaiii! :"(

Baiklaaaaah, sekarang waktunya untuk membalas satu per satu review dari chapter sebelumnya..

**karinalu** : Ah arigatouu XD Iya seperti itu lah kira-kira, mungkin sudah terjawab dichapter ini hoho, hayoo ini sudah update..dibaca yaaa XD

**SSAPHIRA** : Hehe Arigatouuu... ini dia chapter selanjutnya.. ayo dibacaaaa XD

**zuryuteki** : Uwaaaaah senangnya kalau cerita ini disukai oleh yuuchan :3 Nah ini dia chapter selanjutnya..bagaimana? XD

**Reka Amelia** : Ini sudah lanjut XD

**suci minoz** : Hehe arigatou :) iya, ini sudah update XD

**azalya dragneel** : Hahaha XD ini sudah update, ayo dibaca-dibaca~~~

Terimakasih bagi para reviewers dan juga para readers! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa... author akan berusaha mengupdate seminggu sekali (itupun masih diusahakan-_-") untuk fanfic author yang berjudul A dreamer dan I miss you juga akan diusahakan untuk diupdate (entah kapan...) jadi gomenasaaaaiiii ._.v

Kalau begitu, cukup sekian

**~anyui~**


	3. Liburan dan Pertemuan

**Chapter 3- Liburan dan Pertemuan  
**

* * *

Kira bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap langit-langit tempat dia bernaung sekarang. Setelah beberapa menit menatap langit-langit, ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"_Begitu ya..hmm terima kasih sudah menolongku" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum manis._

Kira mengingat wajah Lucy saat Kira menolongnya. Kira langsung bangkit duduk.

"Astagaaaaa!" teriak Kira dengan frustasi

Aki yang tidur disebelahnya akhirnya terbangun akibat teriakan dari Kira.

"Kira, aku mohon. Jangan mengganggu tidurku. Ini masih pagi, jangan buat keributan" ceramah Aki.

Kira menoleh dan mendapati temannya itu sudah terlelap kembali.

**Crown of Power**

**by Anyui  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, SUPERNATURAL, PAIRING(S), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Loki duduk ditempat tidurnya. Ia sedang membaca buku. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk tidak pergi kesekolah. Begitupun juga Lucy. Loki sangat terfokus dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Tiba-tiba dia menutup buku tersebut dan menatap keluar jendela. Ia mengingat kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa menjemput Lucy.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Loki sedang mengendarai mobilnya. Dia menuju sekolah Lucy, untuk menjemput Lucy tentunya. Tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba didepannya ada seorang gadis yang sedang menyebrang. Loki pun tidak dapat menggunakan rem mobilnya tepat waktu, hingga akhirnya ia menabrak sang gadis itu._

_"Oh astaga!" ujar Loki sambil keluar dari mobilnya untuk melihat keadaan gadis yang ia tabrak._

_Loki melihat gadis itu sudah tergelatak didepan mobilnya. Para warga kota melihatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Loki menggendong gadis tersebut kedalam mobil dan segera pergi kerumah sakit._

_Setibanya dirumah sakit, Loki menunggu diruang tunggu, karena gadis itu sedang ditangani oleh para dokter. Loki gelisah dan cemas akan keadaan gadis itu._

_Tidak lama kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dan menghampiri Loki_

_"Bagaimana, dok?" tanya Loki_

_"Tidak ada luka yang serius. Tapi dia masih belum sadar dari pingsannya" jelas dokter tersebut_

_"Ah syukurlah kalau begitu.." ucap Loki sambil menghembuskan nafas yang menandakan dia sudah lega._

_"Lain kali kalau menyetir hati-hati ya" nasehat dokter tersebut_

_Loki mengangguk. "Apa saya bisa melihat kondisinya sekarang, Dok?" tanya Loki_

_"Boleh, silahkan. Saya pamit dulu ya" ujar sang dokter yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan Loki._

_Loki pun masuk kedalam ruangan dimana gadis yang tak dikenalnya dirawat. Loki menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah tempat tidur gadis tersebut._

_Loki memandangi wajah gadis tersebut. Loki berpikir gadis ini cukup manis. Terlihat dari postur tubuh nya yang kecil dan imut, wajahnya yang manis, rambut pendeknya yang berwarna coklat, sayangnya gadis ini masih memejamkan matanya._

_"Gomene.." gumam Loki_

_Tidak lama kemudian, gadis itupun membuka kedua matanya. Ia terlihat bingung._

_"Ini..dimana?" tanya gadis itu_

_Loki pun bangkit berdiri. "Ini dirumah sakit. Maaf aku sudah menabrakmu tadi" jelas Loki sambil merundukkan kepalanya tanda penyesalan._

_Gadis itu pun bangkit duduk dan memperhatikan Loki._

_"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa kok" ucap gadis itu dengan ramah_

_Loki mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Ia melihat sepasang bola mata yang indah. Ia melihat bola mata yang berwarna hijau yang meneduhkan. Tanpa disadari, Loki memandang gadis itu dengan lama. Gadis tersebut berdeham._

_"Eh?" Loki menyadari akan sikapnya. "Gomenasai.." lanjut Loki_

_Gadis itu hanya mengangguk._

_Loki mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Loki, dan siapa namamu, Nona?" ucap Loki_

_"Aku Reiki." Jawab gadis itu dengan malu-malu. Loki yang melihatnya merasa pipinya memanas. Mungkin sekarang kedua pipinya sudah memerah._

_'KAWAAAAIIIIII' teriaknya dalam hati._

_"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya Loki_

_Reiki menggeleng. "Sudah tidak apa-apa" sahutnya_

_"Maaf, sekarang sudah jam berapa ya?" tanyanya dengan sopan_

_Loki melihat jam tangannya. "Jam lima sore" jawab Loki sambil tersenyum_

_Loki teringat. Ini sudah jam lima sore. Siapa yang menjemput Lucy? Loki menepuk jidatnya._

_"Aku harus pulang sekarang, Loki-san" ucap Reiki_

_Loki masih berpikir, masa iya dia harus meninggalkan gadis yang sudah ditabraknya. Walaupun ia sudah membayar dan membawa gadis ini kerumah sakit, tetap saja tidak sopan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Lucy?_

_"Rumahmu dimana? Akan aku antar" tawar Loki dengan ramah_

_"Ah tidak-tidak usah. Aku masih ada pekerjaan, jadi tidak pulang kerumah" jelas Reiki_

_"Kerja?" tanya Loki. Reiki mengangguk._

_"Kau akan tetap bekerja saat sakit?" tanya Loki. Reiki lagi-lagi mengangguk._

_"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggal?" tanya Loki_

_"Iya tidak apa-apa" jawabnya._

_"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, Ojou-san" pamit Loki sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya_

_Reiki hanya tersenyum manis._

**Flashback off**

* * *

"Apa Lucy marah padaku ya?" gumam Loki

Loki memutuskan untuk mandi dan bertemu dengan Lucy. Untuk meminta maaf tentunya.

XXX

Lucy yang berada dikamarnya sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Ia memijat kepalanya yang sedang pening.

Lucy bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dengan berendam di bathtubenya dengan wewangian aroma therapy. Mungkin saja itu bisa membantunya menghilangkan pening yang sedang dia alami.

Lucy membuka bajunya dan mulai masuk ke _bathtube_. Lucy merasa nyaman, tanpa sadar ia memejamkan matanya.

_**BYUUURRRR**_

Lucy membuka matanya dan yang dilihat adalah dia sedang didalam air. Tidak bisa bernafas. Ia merasa sesak. Apakah ia tenggelam di _bathtube_nya sendiri? Bukan. Ini seperti...di laut?

Lucy berusaha untuk tidak bernafas didalam air. Ia berusaha untuk berenang tapi seperti ada yang menahannya. Menahan kakinya untuk bergerak. Lucy menjadi panik, tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnya. Ia meneriakkan kata yang tidak bisa didengar.

"Tat..su..kete.." ucap Lucy tanpa suara

Lucy pun menyerah dan akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Lucy merasa ada yang menyentuh bibirnya. Lucy pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Terlihat samar-samar seseorang dengan rambut spike sedang menciumnya. Lucy merasa hangat, sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran ia mendengar bisikan dari seseorang tersebut.

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku.."_

Lucy pun akhirnya membuka matanya, ia terengah-engah. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia mendapati dirinya telah setengah tenggelam di_bathtube_nya. Dan ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dari luar kamar mandinya.

"LUCY! HOY JAWAB AKU LUCY!" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar mandinya.

Lucy menyadari kalau itu adalah suara Loki. Dengan segera ia keluar dari bathtubenya dan menjawab panggilan Loki.

"Iya Loki. Sebentar aku sedang mandi" jawab Lucy dengan lantang.

Lucy melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dirinya yang sedang memakai baju handuk. Rambut pirangnya yang basah. Ia memegang kedua pipinya lalu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Siapa dia?" gumamnya

"Lucy, aku tunggu dibawah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Loki

"Baiklah.." sahut Lucy

Lucy dengan segera mengeringkan rambutnya dan keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Lucy membuka lemari bajunya, ia memilih pakaian yang santai untuk hari ini dan juga dapat menghangatkan dirinya dari angin di musim gugur ini. Ia mengambil _t-shirt turtleneck_nya yang berwarna merah _maroon_ dan mengambil _short pants_ berwarna hitam serta ia juga mengambil _hosiery_ berwarna abu-abu dan setelah itu ia memakainya.

Setelah memakai pakaian, Lucy duduk didepan cermin, ia menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya dengan perlahan. Disaat ia menyisir rambutnya, ia masih memikirkan tentang mimpi singkatnya saat mandi. Dan yang ia pertanyakan, kenapa ia bisa tertidur saat mandi? Apa dia terlalu lelah? Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan dengan segera ia meletakkan sisirnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Seperti biasanya, kau cantik" ujar seseorang tersebut. Dan seseorang tersebut adalah Kira.

XXX

Lucy menghampiri Loki yang sedang duduk ditaman yang berada dibelakang rumahnya. Ia duduk disebelah Loki.

"Ohayou, Loki" sapa Lucy dengan ceria

"Ah ohayou Lucy" sahut Loki

"Hmm ada apa? katanya kau mau berbicara tentang sesuatu?" tanya Lucy

"Iya, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, karena kemarin aku tidak menjemputmu. Aku takut kau murka padaku" ucap Loki

"Hmm begitu? Memangnya kau kemana sampai tidak menjemputku kemarin? Kau tahu, kemarin aku diganggu oleh dua preman, tahu!" jelas Lucy

Loki terkejut dengan penjelasan Lucy. "Benarkah? Ah syukurlah" ucap Loki

"Kenapa kau malah mensyukuri saat aku diganggu oleh preman-preman?" tanya Lucy sambil memicingkan matanya

Loki hanya tertawa pahit "Syukurlah, kau menjadi mengenal dunia luar" ucap Loki

"Eh?"

"Iya, kau jadi tahu, diluar lingkungan kita ini banyak yang hidup dijalan kegelapan, kejahatan. Seperti preman-preman yang mengganggumu itu. Dan semustinya kau belajar untuk tidak menggunakan sihirmu untuk melawan mereka" ceramah Loki

"Kau ini! jangan sok tahu! Aku kemarin tidak menggunakan sihirku. Sihirku ini bisa membunuh mereka, Loki" bantah Lucy

"Eh? Jadi kau tidak menggunakan sihirmu? Lalu kenapa kau bisa selamat?" tanya Loki dengan bingung

Lucy menghela nafas lalu memukul lengan Loki dengan keras.

"Kau ini! semustinya kau mensyukuri kalau aku selamat. Malah bertanya bagaimana aku bisa selamat" gerutu Lucy

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini, Lucy. sakit tahu! Kau ini kan tidak bisa bela diri. Kau ini hanya bisa menggunakan sihir. Jadi aku heran kau bisa selamat" ucap Loki dengan santai.

"Ada yang menyelamatkan aku" sahut Lucy

"Wah wah wah…Jadi sekarang ada pangeran yang menyelamatkan mu, Lucy-hime?" ledek Loki

"Kau meledekku terus. Awas saja nanti. Kau akan kena batunya" sahut Lucy

Loki tertawa melihat sikap Lucy. "Baiklah-baiklah.. Jadi? Siapa yang menyelamatkan mu? Bapak-bapak tua ya? Pfffft" ucap Loki sambil menahan tawanya.

"Loki! Uh" ujar Lucy

"Hahaha aku serius nih sekarang, kau diselamatkan oleh siapa?" tanya Loki

"Hmm seorang pemuda. Kalau tidak salah namanya Ken" jawab Lucy

"Ken? Ciri-cirinya seperti apa? Terus setelah menyelamatkanmu, kau dibawa kemana?" tanya Loki dengan bertubi-tubi

"Loki kau berlebihan!" ujar Lucy

"Tinggal jawab saja juga" protes Loki

"Hmm namanya Ken. Dia memakai seragam gakuran. Dia seumuran dengan kita, dia tinggi, memiliki rambut spike berwarna senada dengan baju yang sekarang aku pakai, matanya berwarna violet. Hmm tampan menurutku. Dan juga ba—" tiba-tiba Lucy terdiam

_'Rambut spike?' batin Lucy_

Lucy mengingat mimpi singkatnya. Ia melihat orang itu memiliki rambut spike. Wajah Lucy memerah

_'Jangan-jangan….' Pikir Lucy_

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Loki yang memperhatikan Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aneh" gumam Loki

XXX

Kira dari jauh hanya bisa tertawa melihat Lucy.

"Hey hey, wajahnya memerah. Apakah dia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentang ku? Hahaha" ujar Kira

Kira merasa tidak keberatan jika Lucy mengkhayal tentang dirinya. Itu perkembangan yang bagus. Pertemuan pertama yang ia rencanakan berhasil dengan sempurna. Kira juga memikirkan untuk menyamar menjadi Ken kembali dan mendekati Lucy.

_'Mungkin itu ide yang bagus' pikirnya_

Kira berpikir ulang, bagaimana kalau dia memusnahkan Sabara terlebih dahulu dan menyerap kekuatan Sabara? Mungkin dia akan menjadi iblis yang tidak terkalahkan. Kira kembali memamerkan seringai jahatnya dan kemudian dia menghilang.

XXX

Natsu duduk bersandar disofa. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan. Hanya duduk bersandar dan pandangannya menerawang. Terkadang ia senyum-senyum sendiri. Teman-temannya yang melihat hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Oy, salamander. Aku tahu kau sedang kasmaran. Tapi kerjaanmu dari bangun tidur hingga sekarang hanya berkhayal. Sungguh menjijikkan" ejek Gajeel

Natsu masih tetap dalam posisinya. Tidak mendengar ejekan Gajeel.

"Sudahlah biarkan dia Gajeel" ucap Erza

"Bukan begitu, Erza. Hanya isi pikiran dia dan suara hatinya selalu berisik. Aku yang mendengarnya menjadi jijik" ucap Gajeel dengan nada sok jijik.

"Ada saatnya kau juga akan begitu, Gajeel" timpal Gray yang sedang disuapi oleh Juvia

"Yayaya, aku juga sekarang jijik melihatmu, Stripper" sahut Gajeel dengan pandangan mengejek

"Hoy, ini kan bukan mauku!" bantah Gray yang sekarang sweat drop melihat Juvia yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan gilanya.

"Wendy" panggil Erza

Wendy yang sedang sibuk membaca buku akhirnya menoleh kearah Erza.

"Ada apa, Erza-san?" sahut Wendy

"Kau sedang membaca apa? sepertinya kau sangat serius" tanya Erza dengan penasaran

"Oh buku ini. buku ini menjelaskan tentang penyihir cahaya secara lebih dalam. Aku ingin tahu tentangnya sebelum kita semua melindunginya dengan kekuatan kita" jelas Wendy

Akhirnya Erza duduk disebelah Wendy dan membisikkan sesuatu "Bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan, disini rebut sekali" usul Erza

Wendy mengangguk dan tersenyum. Akhirnya Erza dan Wendy keluar ruangan dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Didalam perpustakaan, Erza dan Wendy duduk berhadapan.

"Apa yang telah kau ketahui dari membaca buku itu?" tanya Erza

"Hmm anoo... Kekuatan penyihir tersebut. Salah satu kekuatan penyihir ini adalah mengeluarkan _spell_ yang dinamakan _ultimate magic of the stars_. Dia bisa mengeluarkan sihir bintang." Jelas Wendy

"Hanya itu kekuatannya?" tanya Erza

Wendy menggeleng. "Itu hanya salah satu, Erza-san" jawab Wendy

"Hmm begitu. Baiklah lanjutkan" ucap Erza

"Lalu, Saat kekuatannya bangkit sepenuhnya, penyihir itu bisa menggunakannya dan bisa juga memberikan kepada seseorang yang telah dipilihnya. Jika penyihir itu menyerahkan kekuatannya saat ia masih hidup, kekuatannya tidak akan menghilang sepenuhnya, daya sihir itu masih akan tertanam didirinya. Berbeda jika penyihir itu mati. Jika penyihir itu mati dibunuh atau mengalami kehancuran, seluruh kekuatannya akan lepas dari dirinya dan tidak tersisa" jelas Wendy

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan kehancuran? Kehancuran apa?" tanya Erza

"Kau tahu kan kalau penyihir ini telah diincar oleh banyak pihak? Pihak-pihak tersebut menginginkan penyihir itu mati, setidaknya hancur" jelas Wendy

"Hancur?" tanya Erza lagi. Wendy mengangguk.

"Kata hancur disini adalah membuat kehidupan penyihir itu hancur. Sampai penyihir itu merasakan keputus asaan yang tiada akhir. Karena penyihir cahaya ini juga memiliki kekuatan dari sebuah harapan. Penyihir ini selalu percaya pada harapan. Jika penyihir itu jatuh kedalam keputusasaan, Maka kekuatan penyihir itu akan dengan mudah berubah menjadi sebuah kegelapan" jelas Wendy sambil membaca bukunya.

"Dan pihak yang mengincarnya akan menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk hal-hal yang menyimpang, bukan begitu?" timpal Mira yang sudah berdiri didepan perpustakaan dengan senyumannya.

"Mira!" ujar Erza

"Mira-san"

"Kalian ini sangat serius membicarakan tentang penyihir tersebut sampai-sampai tidak tahu ada aku disini" ucap Mira sambil duduk disamping Erza

Erza hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Ya sudah. Silahkan lanjutkan, Wendy" ucap Mira

"Benar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Mira-san" sahut Wendy

"Natsu-san. Tidak baik menguping pembicaraan seseorang" lanjut Wendy

Natsu pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

"Kau mendengarnya, Natsu?" tanya Erza

Natsu mengangguk. "Tanpa menguping pun aku sudah dapat mendengarnya" ucap Natsu dengan enteng.

"Bagaimana kalau semua berkumpul diperpustakaan ini?" usul Mira

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Erza

"Baiklah, akan aku panggilkan yang lainnya" ujar Wendy sambil keluar perpustakaan untuk memanggil Gray, Gajeel dan juga Juvia.

Erza kembali menghela nafasnya. Sungguh merugikan jika tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gajeel, Wendy, Gray dan Juvia masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan berbincang bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Begini…Mungkin Natsu, Gajeel dan Wendy sudah tahu apa yang ingin aku bicarakan. Jadi akan aku ucapkan lagi.." ucap Mira

"Aku sudah tahu keberadaan gadis itu. Gadis penyihir itu" lanjut Mira

Natsu tersenyum penuh arti, begitu juga Gajeel dan Wendy.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Erza

"Ah itu semua sudah menjadi urusanku, Erza" jawab Mira

Erza hanya memutar bola matanya. Gray dan Juvia hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi?" tanya Juvia

"Namanya Lucy Heartfilia, dia seumuran dengan Natsu, Gray, Gajeel dan Juvia. Dia masih sekolah di sekolah khusus para bangsawan. Dia tinggal di Fiore" jelas Mira

"Bangsawan?" ulang Gray

"Gadis ini adalah seorang putri sekaligus penyihir" ucap Mira sambil melirik kearah Natsu

"Hmm setahuku, keluarga Heartfilia adalah keluarga terkaya di kota ini" ucap Juvia. Mira mengangguk.

"Selagi kekuatannya belum bangkit sepenuhnya, kita harus berada didekatnya" ucap Natsu

Semua menatap Natsu. Natsu melihatnya dengan heran. "Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Bilang saja kau ini ingin dekat-dekat dengan dia.." ledek Gray

Gajeel mengangguk. Mira dan Erza tertawa, begitupun juga Wendy dan Juvia.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kita akan melaksanakan misi ini.." ucap Erza

Semuanya mengangguk tanda bahwa mereka mengerti.

XXX

Lucy duduk dibalkon kamarnya. Ia merasakan sepoi-sepoi angin. Rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai disapu oleh angin. Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin.

"Ahhhh enaknyaaaaa~" ucapnya

Dia berpikir untuk memainkan angin dengan sihirnya. Akhirnya Ia membuat pusaran angin kecil ditangannya. Ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya secara berputar-putar lalu ia meniup pusaran angin tersebut, dan akhirnya pusaran tersebut menghilang. Lucy pun tersenyum.

"Hime.." panggil Virgo

Lucy menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Virgo sedang berdiri. Lucy tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Virgo?" tanyanya dengan lembut

"Layla-sama dan Jude-sama memanggil anda untuk makan siang" jawabnya dengan sopan

Lucy melihat jam dinding dan mengangguk.

XXX

Lucy beserta dengan ayah ibunya sedang menikmati santapan makan siangnya. Hanya dentingan alat makan yang terdengar. Setelah selesai makan, Lucy masih duduk memandang kedua orang tuanya.

"Lucy, Ayah memikirkan sesuatu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi liburan?" tanya ayahnya dengan tiba-tiba

"Eh? Liburan?" Ulang Lucy

Ayah dan Ibunya mengangguk. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ibunya

Lucy berpikir. Lalu mengiyakan usul ayahnya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat minggu esok? Kita akan menginap di mansion milik kita di Crocus" ujar ayahnya dengan semangat.

Lucy dan Ibunya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku ayahnya.

XXX

"Sepertinya mereka akan pergi ke Crocus" ucap Reiki

"Bagaimana Kira? Kau bilang, kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi kenapa belum ada yang kita lakukan!" Ujar Taka dengan nada kesal

"Kenapa kita harus buru-buru? Santai saja. Lagipula aku punya rencana baru" jelas Kira

"Rencana baru?" Ulang Aki

"Apa maksudmu, Kira?" Tanya Taka

"Kalian pikir, kita bisa mengalahkan gadis penyihir itu dengan kekuatan kita yang sekarang?" Tanya Kira

"Memang kenapa? Kita ini iblis yang kuat terutama kau, Kira" sahut Hestia

"Ya sudahlah, jelaskan saja rencanamu itu pada kami, Kira" sahut Reiki dengan sinis

"Aku menunggu kekuatan iblisku meningkat. Sampai saat itu, aku akan memberikan waktu pada gadis penyihir kita yang cantik ini untuk bermain-main" jelas Kira

"Masalahnya itu adalah kapan kekuatan iblis mu akan meningkat? Bisa saja kekuatan penyihir itu yang lebih dulu bangkit dibanding dirimu" ucap Aki

"Sebentar lagi. Kalian tunggulah. Camkan saja ucapanku" sahut Kira

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau sajalah, Kira" ucap Reiki yang sekarang sudah menghilang disusul oleh Hestia dan juga Taka.

"Akan aku tunggu rencana barumu itu" ucap Aki, lalu Aki pun menghilang.

* * *

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Tepat hari ini, Lucy beserta keluarganya akan pergi berlibur ke _Mansion_ keluarganya yang berada di Crocus. Lucy telah menyiapkan keperluannya. Lucy keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa koper kecil berwarna pink bermotif kupu-kupu dan berjalan menghampiri ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku sudah siap, okaa-san, otou-san" ucap Lucy dengan riang gembira

"Baiklah, okaa-san dan otou-san akan memakai mobil kami. Kau dan Loki memakai mobil yang biasa kalian pakai" jelas ayahnya sambil menunjuk mobil yang berada dibelakang.

Lucy mengangguk dan segera berlari kecil untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sebelum Lucy masuk, ia meletakkan koper kecilnya di bagasi. Setelah selesai, Lucy masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk didepan bersama dengan Loki.

"Hai" sapa Loki yang telah bersiap didepan kemudinya

"Halo..akhirnya kita liburan, Loki!" sahut Lucy dengan riang gembira.

Loki hanya tersenyum. Ia senang melihat Lucy tertawa riang seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Loki menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman Heartfilia.

XXX

Ditempat lain, Natsu dan yang lainnya sudah bersiap untuk menjalankan misi. Misi melindungi sang penyihir cahaya.

"Mira, kenapa kita harus pergi kekota ini?" Tanya Erza

"Karena gadis itu akan berada disini" jawab Mira dengan santai

Natsu menatap langit. Ia menghela nafasnya. Ia sebentar lagi akan melihat gadis yang menyelamatkannya.

XXX

Beberapa jam kemudian, tibalah Lucy dan keluarganya di kota Crocus. Kota yang indah.

"Aaaaah indah sekali kota ini" puji Lucy

"Yah tidak ada yang berubah sejak kita kecil, Lucy" sahut Loki

Lucy mengangguk. "Sepertinya kita sudah dekat dengan _mansion_nya" ucap Lucy

XXX

Lucy dan keluarganya telah sampai di _mansion_ keluarga Heartfilia. Gerbang yang berwarna _silver_ dengan lambang Heartfilia konzern menambah kesan mewah akan _mansion_ tersebut.

Mobil Loki dan Mobil ayah Lucy sudah terparkir didepan. Lucy dan yang lain sudah masuk kedalam dan berjalan kekamar masing-masing.

Sampai dikamar, Lucy membuka jendela kamar tersebut. Terlihat lah pemandangan yang indah.

"Waaaahhhhh" ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku akan keluar melihat-lihat sebentar" gumamnya

Lucy pun keluar dari kamarnya. Saat menutup pintu kamar, Lucy melihat ayah ibunya sedang bercengkrama.

_'Ah senangnyaaa' batin Lucy_

Lucy menghampiri ibu dan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba ayah dan ibunya berhenti bercengkrama dan wajah mereka memerah. Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Wajah kalian memerah hihi" ledek Lucy

Ayah dan ibunya saling memandang dan kemudian tertawa. Mereka bertiga tertawa.

Diluar ruangan, Loki sedang berdiri memperhatikan keluarga yang sedang bahagia. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa tegang.

Loki kemudian menoleh kearah hutan.

_'Aku merasa seperti diawasi' pikir Loki_

Loki pun berjalan meninggalkan yang lainnya dan mencari tahu apa sebab yang membuat dirinya merasa diawasi.

XXX

Loki berjalan menelusuri hutan. Dia berhenti sejenak.

"Ayolah, kalian keluar saja" ucap Loki

Tampaklah kawanan Erza dan yang lainnya. Tanpa Natsu. Mereka sedang berdiri kokoh diranting pepohonan.

"Wah, aku pikir pemuda ini lemah, tapi dia bisa tahu keberadaan kita" ledek Gajeel

Loki menatapnya sinis. "Maaf kalau aku terlalu peka" sahut Loki dengan santainya.

"Jadi? Kenapa kalian mengawasi kami?" Tanya Loki.

Gajeel pun turun dari atas dan berjalan menghampiri Loki.

"Kau..bertanya siapa kami dan darimana kami bukan?" Tanya Gajeel

Loki terkejut. Memang benar kalau ia berpikir mengenai kawanan ini. Siapa mereka? Darimana mereka? Tapi bagaimana bisa orang yang ada dihadapannya tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Loki.

"Gajeel!" Panggil Erza

"Baiklah, namaku Gajeel Redfox. Itu teman-temanku" ucap Gajeel sambil menunjuk kearah teman-temannya.

"Aku Erza Scarlet" ucap Erza

"Aku Juvia" ucap Juvia sambil merundukkan badannya tanda menghormati Loki

"Aku Gray Fulbuster" ucap Gray.

Loki yang melihat Gray hanya bisa bersweat drop.

_'Kenapa dia tidak memakai baju?' Pikir Loki_

"Hoy, Stripper. Mana bajumu, bodoh!" Ujar Gajeel

Gray menatap dirinya "Uwaaah kemana bajuku"

"Namaku Mirajane Strauss. Salam kenal" ucap Mira dengan ramah

"Hmm anoo.. Namaku Wendy Marvell. Salam kenal" ucap Wendy dengan manisnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Loki. Salam kenal semuanya. Jadi? Kita kembali kepertanyaan ku semula, kenapa kalian mengawasi kami?" Ujar Loki

"Untuk melindungi sang penyihir cahaya" jawab Mira

Loki membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ka-kalian tahu tentang Lucy?" Tanya Loki dengan gugup.

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Loki-san. Lucy-san keluar dari mansion. Sepertinya dia akan berkeliling" ucap Wendy

"Eh?"

"Biarkan saja, ada si flamehead disana" ucap Gray

"Flame-head?" ulang Loki

"Dia rekan kami, Natsu Dragneel namanya" sahut Mira

"Jadi kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita" timpal Erza

Loki mengangguk. "Kenapa kalian bisa tahu tentang Lucy?" Tanya Loki

"Karena kami pernah ditolong olehnya" jawab Gray

"Tolong? Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Loki dengan bingung

"Gadis itu..hmm Lucy maksudku.. Dia telah menyelamatkan kami dari kawanan iblis yang menyerang kami. Entah dari mana ia muncul. Aku pun juga tidak tahu, karena saat itu aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi menurut cerita temanku, yang bernama Natsu tadi. Dia datang melindunginya dengan menggunakan sihir perisai. Setelah itu menyerang dengan _spell disapear_" jelas Erza

"_Spell disappear_? Ti-tidak mungkin" ucap Loki

"Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa bertanya pada teman kamu yang bernama flame- maksudku Natsu" sahut Gray

"Bukan begitu, tapi...Kekuatan Lucy belum sepenuhnya bangkit. Bagaimana bisa dia menggunakan Spell disappear" ujar Loki sambil berpikir

"Mungkin kekuatannya akan segera bangkit" celetuk Gajeel

Loki tampak cemas saat mengetahui Lucy dapat menggunakan spell disappear. Spell itu memakan banyak daya sihir.

"Dia juga menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan kami" ucap Erza

Loki tambah cemas mendengar itu. Bagaimana bisa Lucy menggunakan tiga macam sihir saat daya sihirnya belum sepenuhnya bangkit? Bukan tiga tapi empat, teleportasi pun dihitung.

"Kalau begitu... pinjamkan kekuatan kalian" pinta Loki dengan tatapan serius

XXX

Natsu sedang berjalan-jalan. Ia sampai di tengah kota Crocus. Ia melihat banyak makanan, ia juga mendengar detak jantung para warga. Natsu menyusuri kota sampai pada akhirnya ia berakhir di taman. Crocus Gardens. Banyak warga kota yang sedang berada di taman itu. Ia menoleh kesana-kemari mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya, ya walaupun ia tidak merasa lelah sekalipun, setidaknya ia bisa menikmati pemandangan bukan?

_'Ah dapat' pikir Natsu._

Dengan segera Natsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk itu. Tapi tiba-tiba…

**_Duuukkk!_**

"Aw..Ittaiii" rintih seseorang

Natsu menabrak seseorang sehingga orang tersebut sampai jatuh terduduk. Natsu terkejut, dengan segera ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi pertolongan kepada seseorang itu.

"Ah gomenasai..gomenasai" ujar Natsu

Seseorang itu menerima uluran tangan Natsu, Natsu merasa hangat.

_'Ada apa ini…' pikir Natsu_

Natsu memperhatikan seseorang tersebut. Seseorang yang ditabraknya ini adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang, memakai _coat_ coklat dan celana _jeans_ panjang dan juga sepatu _boots_ hitam. Natsu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya yang terurai.

Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakangnya untuk membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di pakaiannya, lalu menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah" ucapnya dengan suara lembutnya.

Natsu terkejut saat angin menyibakkan rambut panjang gadis tersebut dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Kk-kau…" ucap Natsu sambil memandang wajah gadis yang dikenalnya.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan bingung. Angin pun berhembus dengan pelan sehingga membelai rambut Lucy dan Natsu. Tangan mereka pun masih saling menggenggam. Takdir telah mempertemukan mereka kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**HALOOOOO PARA READERRRSSSS APA KABAAAAR? BAIKLAH INI DIA CHAPTER SELANJUTNYAAAAAA, BAGAIMANA MENURUT KALIAN? LUCY DAN NATSU SEPERTINYA SUDAH BERTEMU, KYAAAAA KYAAAAAAAA! SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN REVIEW KALIAN YAAAAA~~~~~**

**Okeee ini dia balasan untuk review di chap sebelumnya :**

**Reka Amelia : Ehehe arigatou.. ini sudah lanjut XD**

**karinalu : Jahat jadi bikin gemesssss(?) Pastinya Natsu jadi pahlawan Lucy dong *eh.. baiklaah ini chap selanjutnyaaa..silahkan XD**

**zuryuteki : Iya makasih memang aku cantik dan sekseh /plak! Ehehe arigatou, mari dibaca sudah update XD**

**yodontknow : Iya sama-sama, ini dia chapter berikutnya, ayo dibaca XD**

**ocha : Ehehe arigatou XD**

**Okeeee semua udah dibales reviewnya, jadi para readers dan para reviewers tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaaaa**

**Jaa~~**

**Anyui**


	4. Kehilangan

**Chapter 4- Kehilangan**

* * *

Natsu masih menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan erat dan juga memandang wajah cantik Lucy. Natsu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalar ketubuhnya.

"Hmm..Anoooo..."

**Crown of Power**

**by Anyui  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, SUPERNATURAL, PAIRING(S), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu sadar dengan sikapnya. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Gomenasai" ucap Natsu

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Hmm tapi...bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" tanya Lucy

Natsu sadar kalau dia masih menggenggam tangan gadis yang selama ini ia cari, ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi" ucap Natsu sambil merundukkan badannya.

Lucy melambai-lambaikan tangannya "Sudah tidak usah minta maaf, aku juga salah kok" ujarnya

Natsu kembali menegakkan badannya dan menatap Lucy. Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin duduk dibangku taman ini?" tanya Natsu

Lucy mengangguk dan menoleh kearah bangku, ternyata sudah diduduki oleh orang lain. Natsu dan Lucy pun menghela nafasnya bersamaan. Sadar akan hal itu, mereka berdua saling memandang dan tertawa.

"Aku Lucy, namamu?" tanya Lucy dengan ramah

Natsu bingung dengan sikap Lucy. Apakah Lucy sudah melupakannya? Walaupun itu pertemuan yang sangat singkat, tetapi setidaknya Lucy melihat wajah Natsu pada saat itu.

"Ah namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" sahut Natsu

Lucy mengangguk "Salam kenal" ucapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang tersirat diwajahnya.

Natsu yang melihat senyuman Lucy merasa kedua pipinya memanas. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"A-apa kau ingin berjalan-jalan?" tawar Natsu

"Eh? Tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Lucy

"A-aku juga" jawab Natsu dengan gugup

Seandainya dia seorang manusia, mungkin detak jantungnya sudah mulai berdetak tidak normal. Sayangnya dia adalah seorang vampire.

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan bersama" ajak Lucy dengan riang

Natsu terbengong, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya Natsu dan Lucy mengelilingi kota bersama-sama. Ya walaupun sepertinya Lucy sudah melupakan Natsu, Natsu sudah sangat gembira bisa menghabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan dengan Lucy.

"Ah, ada cafe disana. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar?" usul Lucy

"Baiklah, ayo" sahut Natsu

XXX

Natsu dan Lucy memasuki cafe dan mencari tempat duduk didekat jendela. Setelah Lucy dan Natsu memesan minuman dan cake. Natsu dan Lucy mengobrol layaknya orang yang sudah bersahabat lama.

"Natsu kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Lucy

"Aku tinggal di magnolia" jawab Natsu

"Magnolia?" ulang Lucy

Natsu mengangguk. "Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Natsu

Lucy menggeleng. "Aku baru mendengarnya"

"Lainkali akan aku ajak kau kesana" ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan grins-nya yang manis kepada Lucy.

Jantung Lucy berdebar-debar saat melihat grins milik Natsu. Lucy pun ikut tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan pun datang. Lucy memesan vanilla milkshake, sedangkan Natsu memesan ayam goreng saus tobasco. Lucy melihat Natsu dengan pandangan heran. Bagaimana manusia bisa tahan dengan saus tobasco yang pedas itu? Apalagi dia menuangkan sausnya tidak terkira.

"Kau sangat suka makanan pedas ya, Natsu?" tanya Lucy

Natsu mengangguk sambil memakan makanannya. Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman barunya. Natsu menghabiskan makanannya hanya lima menit. Lucy terbengong.

"Sugoiii" ujar Lucy

"Kenapa Luce?" tanya Natsu

"Luce?" ulang Lucy. Natsu mengangguk.

"Itu panggilan untukmu, khusus dariku" ungkap Natsu sambil menunjukkan lagi grins khasnya.

Lagi-lagi Lucy merasakan debaran jantungnya mulai tidak normal saat melihat Natsu tersenyum seperti itu.

"Dan kau sepertinya sangat suka vanilla" terang Natsu

"Eh?"

"Iya, sepertinya kau sangat suka dengan vanilla. Pertama kau memesan milkshake rasa vanilla, yang kedua, aroma tubuhmu itu benar-benar aroma vanilla" ujar Natsu

Wajah Lucy memerah mendengar penjelasan dari Natsu, bagaimana tidak? Natsu mengungkapkan aroma tubuh Lucy. Apakah sewangi itukah Lucy?

"Be—benarkah? Kau memiliki penciuman yang kuat ya, Natsu" sahut Lucy

"Tentu saja" ujar Natsu

Lucy melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Lucy memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill kemudian membayarnya.

"Terimakasih kau sudah mentraktirku. Jangan bosan-bosan mentraktirku ya, Luce" goda Natsu

"Mouuu, aku bisa bangkrut kalau begitu" sahut Lucy dengan nada bercanda. Keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

"Natsu, aku harus pulang sekarang, kalau tidak ayah dan ibuku mengkhawatirkanku" ujar Lucy

"Oh baiklah, akan aku antar. Kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Natsu

"Ah, tidak usah, Natsu. Nanti akan merepotkanmu" ucap Lucy

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan kok" ujar Natsu

"Hmm..baiklah kalau itu maumu" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum

"Ayo" ajak Natsu sambil menarik tangan Lucy untuk keluar dari cafe.

XXX

Lucy hanya menatap Natsu yang memegang tangannya. Natsu masih tetap berjalan seperti biasanya. Pandangannya lurus. Lucy memandang Natsu. Menurutnya, pemuda dengan rambut spike berwarna pink ini sangat aneh.

Tunggu. Spike?

'_Kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan pemuda berambut spike? Loki pun berambut spike' pikir Lucy_

"Natsu..." panggil Lucy

Natsu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Tetap lurus kedepan. "Hmm?"

"Kenapa kita harus berpegangan tangan?" tanya Lucy dengan nada yang begitu polos

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Karena aku merasa hangat saat memegang tanganmu hehe" jawab Natsu dengan polosnya

Terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipi Lucy.

"Kau aneh.." ucap Lucy sambil tertawa pelan. Natsu memandang Lucy kemudian ia ikut tertawa.

XXX

Akhirnya Natsu dan Lucy sampai didepan Mansion milik Lucy. Natsu menatapnya dengan takjub.

"Waaaaah besar sekali" ucap Natsu. Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"Masuklah" tambah Natsu

"Kau tidak ikut masuk?" tanya Lucy

Natsu menggeleng. "Tidak, kau masuklah" ujar Natsu

Lucy mengangguk. "Sayonara.." pamit Lucy sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Natsu dan masuk kedalam.

Natsu mengepalkan tangan yang dilepas oleh Lucy.

"Lucy!" panggilnya

Lucy menoleh.

"Sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Natsu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Lucy tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpaa..." ucap Lucy tanpa suara

Natsu tersenyum dan meninggalkan mansion Lucy. Lucy pun masuk kedalam mansionnya.

XXX

Natsu masuk kedalam hutan untuk menemui teman-temannya. Natsu menghela nafas.

"Erza, Gray, kalian masih ingat iblis yang waktu itu menyerang kita tiba-tiba?" tanya Natsu

Erza dan Gray mengangguk.

"Salah satu dari iblis itu ada yang mengikutiku dan juga Lucy" terang Natsu

"APA!" teriak Gray dan Erza bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama Lucy?" tanya Gray

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya ditaman kota tadi. Lalu kami jalan-jalan dan aku mengantarkannya pulang" jelas Natsu

"Hari ini pasti menjadi hari yang indah untukmu, Salamander" ledek Gajeel yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Diam kau, muka besi!" sahut Natsu dengan wajah memerah.

Erza dan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Natsu. Natsu sangat manis kalau sedang jatuh cinta.

"Jadi? Kembali ketopik. Apa benar kau diikuti oleh salah satu iblis yang menyerang kita?" tanya Erza dengan nada serius.

Natsu mengangguk. "Aku melihatnya, dan aku menahan agar aku tidak menyerang iblis itu didepan Lucy" sahut Natsu

"Apakah iblis itu mengincar Lucy?" tanya Juvia

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa membaca isi pikiran dan hati iblis itu" jawab Natsu

"Mungkin alasan kau tidak bisa membaca isi pikiran dan hati iblis itu karena kau sedang bersama Lucy. Kau jadi tidak terfokus" ledek Gajeel

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak bisa mendengar isi pikiran dan hati Lucy. Tapi aku bisa mendengar suara-suara dari pikiran warga yang lainnya" terang Natsu dengan nada serius.

"Mungkinkah iblis itu menggunakan perisai seperti Erza?" tanya Mira

"Memang saat kami diserang, ada satu iblis yang bisa membuatku babak belur. Dan membuatku tidak bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat. Dan ia juga memakai perisai" jelas Natsu

"Iblis dengan rambut yang sama sepertimu itu ya?" tanya Gray

Natsu mengangguk. "Tapi dia mempunyai warna rambut yang mirip seperti saus tobasco yang sering aku makan" ucap Natsu dengan polos.

"Hmm anooo...apakah tidak lebih baik kita menyewa kamar untuk kita beristirahat?" usul Wendy

"Ah benar juga apa kata Wendy" timpal Gray. Juvia hanya mengangguk.

"Iya benar, kita tidak mungkin tidur dipepohonan ini. Sungguh tidak nyaman" ujar Gajeel

"Baiklah-baiklah" respon Erza

XXX

Kira memukul cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Ia merasa kesal. Hari ini ia melihat Lucy sedang berjalan dengan Vampire bodoh yang beberapa waktu lalu dia serang.

"Vampire tidak tahu diri." Erangnya.

Tiba-tiba Kira merasa dadanya berdenyut dengan keras. Ia meremas dadanya.

"Arrrggghh ada apa ini" rintihnya

Kira merasa dadanya makin sakit. "ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" teriaknya

Beberapa menit kemudian, disekitar tubuh Kira sudah memancarkan aura kehitaman, mata iblisnya yang berwarna merah berkilat lebih terang.

"Kekuatanku...kekuatan iblisku meningkat.." gumamnya

"Berarti ini saatnya membunuhmu, Sabara" ucap Kira, lalu dia menghilang.

XXX

Ditempat dimana Sabara tinggal. Sabara masih duduk ditempat tahtanya dengan tenang. Ia sedang memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya datang mendekatinya.

Tiba-tiba...

**DUAAAARRRR!**

Pintu ruangan tersebut hancur berkeping-keping. Sabara membuka matanya dan menemukan Kira dengan seringai jahatnya.

"Kira..rupanya kekuatan iblismu sudah meningkat" ucap Sabara

"Ya begitulah, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku menjadi tambah keren, bukan?" Tanyanya sambil menghampiri Sabara.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Sabara

"Ah.. Ternyata aku ketahuan ya. Ya begitulah." Jawab Kira sambil memamerkan seringai jahatnya. Aura hitam masih berada disekitar tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, Aku tidak akan melawan. Aku hanya berpesan padamu. Kekuatanku yang akan kau ambil ini harus digunakan untuk menghancurkan penyihir cahaya itu! Aku tidak mau mati sia-sia" ucap Sabara

"Ya ya ya pak tua. Aku akan mengingat pesanmu ini. Baiklah, ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin dikatakan lagi?" Tanya Kira dengan santainya.

"Sampai jumpa, Kira. Anakku.." Ucap Sabara.

Kira membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Sabara. Dia tidak percaya saat-saat terakhirnya, dia baru mengakui Kira sebagai anaknya.

"Matilah kau, pak tua" ujar Kira dengan amarahnya yang meledak-ledak.

Asap hitam mengelilingi ruangan tersebut, seketika itu juga, Sabara tergeletak ditanah. Kira hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyuman iblis yang mengerikan.

Kira mendekati tubuh Sabara dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"The power of king devils" Ucapnya

Seketika cahaya kehitaman seperti bola kecil tersebut keluar dari tubuh Sabara, dan akhirnya masuk kedalam tubuh Kira.

Kira tesenyum jahat. "Arigatou, pak tua" ucapnya dan ia pun menghilang.

XXX

Lucy sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat beberapa kejadian hari ini. Menurutnya hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Selain ia dapat berjalan-jalan, ia juga mendapat teman baru. Natsu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari luar kamar Lucy. Lucy bangkit duduk.

"Siapa?" tanya Lucy

"Aku, Loki"

Lucy turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Loki.

"Masuklah" ucap Lucy.

Loki masuk kedalam kamar Lucy dan duduk disofa yang berada dikamar Lucy. Lucy pun ikut duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" ujar Loki dengan serius

"Silahkan" sahut Lucy

"Saat kau kepesta beberapa waktu yang lalu, apa kau menggunakan sihirmu?" tanya Loki

Lucy mengingat-ingat kejadian saat dipesta. Lucy sedang berada dibalkon gedung mendengar teriakkan. Dan..

"Tunggu Loki. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Lucy

"Jawab saja, Lucy" pinta Loki

"Iya aku memakai sihir. Saat itu aku sedang dibalkon, aku mendengar suara seperti teriakkan seseorang dari arah hutan. Aku menggunakan sihir teleportasi untuk kesana. Untuk memastikan saja kalau tidak ada apa-apa. Saat aku telusuri hutan, aku melihat beberapa orang sudah tergeletak dan seseorang yang—" ucapan Lucy terhenti saat ia mengingat adegan dimana ia mengeluarkan spell disappearnya.

Ia teringat wajah seseorang yang telah ia selamatkan. Kemudian ia mengingat wajah Natsu. Lucy memegang kepalanya.

"Astaga..Astaga…" gumam Lucy

"Ada apa?" tanya Loki dengan khawatir

"Natsu..Natsu ternyata seseorang yang pernah aku selamatkan" ujar Lucy

"Eh?"

Lucy kembali menceritakan bagian dimana ia bisa mengeluarkan spell disappearnya dan juga saat menyembuhkan Natsu. Lucy pun menceritakan bahwa tadi siang ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang telah ia selamatkan. Yang tidak lain adalah Natsu.

"Jadi begitu… dasar pikun" ledek Loki sambil menjitak pelan kepala Lucy

Lucy mengelus kepalanya "Kenapa kau malah menjitakku? Aku tidak sengaja melupakannya" terang Lucy

"Ya sudahlah. Sudah malam. Tidurlah" suruh Loki

Lucy mengangguk dan mengantarkan Loki keluar kamar dan mengunci kembali kamar tidurnya dan dengan segera ia membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya.

"Natsu.." gumamnya

XXX

Natsu sedang duduk bersandar dipohon besar. Ia sedang mengingat wajah Lucy saat tadi siang. Dimana senyum manisnya terpampang jelas diwajah cantik Lucy.

"Apa benar kau tidak mengingatku?" gumam Natsu sambil memejamkan matanya.

XXX

Hari demi hari pun telah berlalu. Lucy sangat gembira dengan liburan kali ini. bagaimana tidak? Ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Berjalan mengelilingi kota, berbelanja cinderamata, dan kegiatan lainnya. Lucy pun tidak lupa untuk berfoto saat momen-momen berharganya bersama dengan ayah ibunya. Lucy akan berencana untuk mencetak semua foto itu dan mengisinya kedalam album keluarga.

Setelah seharian mengelilingi kota bersama orang tuanya, Lucy berbaring ditempat tidurnya dan terlelap tidur. Sedangkan Lucy masih memakai _dress wool coat_nya yang berwarna putih.

XXX

Ditempat lain, dimana Kira dan teman-temannya mengawasi Lucy.

"Ayo kita jalankan rencana itu sekarang" perintah Kira

Reiki, Hestia, Aki, Taka sudah bersiap. Mata mereka semuanya berkilat merah terang.

"Pertama-tama, kita akan bunuh orang-orang yang paling disayangi oleh gadis itu" terang Kira.

Kira dan yang lainnya sudah berada didepan mansion keluarga Lucy. Natsu yang sedang berada dihutan tidak sadar akan keberadaan iblis-iblis tersebut yang akan menerobos mansion milik Lucy.

"Ayo!" ujar Kira

Dengan sihir teleportasi mereka, Kira, Aki, Hestia, Reiki dan juga Taka sudah berada didalam mansion Lucy. Hestia berjalan diruang tengah, dimana disana terdapat foto-foto Lucy berserta keluarganya. Hestia menghancurkannya dengan sekali pukul. Aki memecahkan meja yang terbuat dari kaca. Semua yang dilewati oleh mereka semua akan dihancurkan.

"Dimana….dimana…." lantun Kira

XXX

Jude dan Layla yang mendengar keributan di luar kamarnya segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sayang..didepan sepertinya ada ribut-ribut" ucap Layla

"Aku akan memeriksanya" sahut Jude sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya tapi tangannya ditarik oleh istrinya.

"Aku ikut" ucap Layla

Jude mengangguk.

Layla dan Jude dengan hati-hati keluar dari kamar mereka. sekilas mereka melihat kilatan merah dari ruang tengah.

Tiba-tiba..

**DUUUK**

Jude terjatuh. Layla menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kira sudah menyerang Jude. Layla membelalakkan matanya.

'_Ib—iblis?' pikir Layla_

Layla segera mengeluarkan sihir cahayanya untuk menyerang Kira dan yang lainnya. Tetapi sayangnya, saat itu teman-teman Kira sudah menyadari bahwa Kira akan diserang. Dengan cepat, Layla diserang menggunakan kekuatan Aki dan Taka.

XXX

Loki mendengar keributan diluar kamarnya, Loki yang sedang membaca buku pun meletakkan bukunya ditempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Loki menoleh dan mendapati ayah dan ibu Lucy sudah tergeletak dan sedang diserang oleh beberapa orang.

"HOY! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Ujar Loki

"REGULUS IMPACT!" Loki mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Kira melirik kearah Loki dan menahan serangan dari Loki dan membalikkan serangan Loki, Loki pun terhempas. Reiki mendekatinya.

"Kau sungguh menggelikan" gumam Reiki

Reiki mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju Loki hingga Loki jatuh pingsan.

XXX

Lucy membuka matanya. Ia sadar, ia sudah tertidur sebelum mengganti bajunya. Tapi Lucy mendengar ribut-ribut diluar kamarnya.

"Ada apa diluar?" gumamnya

Lucy keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat pemandangan yang membuat dirinya terkejut. Barang-barang yang ada dirumahnya hancur. Badan Lucy bergetar hebat. Ia merasa takut.

'_A-ada apa ini?' batinnya_

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menengok kekamar kedua orang tuanya. Dan pada saat itu..

Lucy tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ayah ibunya sedang diserang. Dan juga Loki..Loki tergeletak disana.

Dengan cepat Lucy berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan Loki. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Lucy sudah berhadapan dengan Kira.

"SHIIIIEEEELLLLD!" teriak Lucy sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Lucy terisak melihat keadaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Okaa-san..Otou-san..Loki.." isaknya

"Ah ini dia yang kita cari.. _Light Witch_…" ucap Kira

Dengan cepat Kira menghancurkan perisai milik Lucy. Lucy pun terlempar jauh dan tubuhnya menabrak tembok.

"Arrrgh…" rintih Lucy. Lucy memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Hestia dengan cepat menghampiri Lucy. dan berencana menghabisi Lucy tapi ditahan oleh Kira.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hestia

"Ini bagianku" jawab Kira dengan seringai jahatnya

"Kkau.. yang..wak..tu itu.." ucap Lucy dalam sakitnya

"Yayaya kau benar, aku adalah iblis yang waktu itu menyerang para vampire bodoh yang kau tolong itu" Terang Kira

'_Vampire?' pikir Lucy_

Lucy menoleh kearah dimana ayah dan ibunya tergeletak dan masih disiksa oleh teman-teman Kira. Lucy menangis.

Sebuah _scythe_ besar dengan api hitam yang mengelilinginya di pegang oleh Taka dan tombak berukuran besar yang berasal dari asap kehitaman yang dipegang oleh Aki diarahkan masing-masing didepan Layla dan Jude. Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak…Tidak…Jangaaaaan!" teriak Lucy dengan histeris

Kira memberikan arahan kepada Taka dan Aki untuk tidak membunuh kedua orang tua Lucy terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Kau takut, _Light Witch_?" tanya Kira sambil membelai rambut Lucy

Lucy menangis dengan histeris. Kira kini telah menjambak rambut pirang Lucy dan mendekatkan wajah Lucy kewajahnya.

"Kau sangat cantik. Aku suka ekspresimu yang seperti ini. hahahaha" ucap Kira sambil menghempaskan kembali tubuh Lucy kelantai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku meremukkan tulang kakimu?" tanya Kira dengan nada kejam. Kira menginjak kaki kanan Lucy dengan keras. Terdengar suara tulang yang remuk.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGH!" teriak Lucy

"Sugooooiiii hahaha sugoiiiiiii. Aku suka dengan ekspresi kesakitanmu" ujar Kira

Lucy meringis sambil memegang kaki kanannya yang terasa telah remuk.

"Hen..ti..kan" ucap Lucy dalam kesakitannya

"Apa? hentikan katamu? Oh sayang sekali, aku belum puas" ucap Kira. Setelah itu Kira mengambil pisau milik Hestia.

Kira memposisikan tubuhnya berjongkok agar sama dengan Lucy yang tergeletak dibawah. Ia menggoreskan pisau tersebut dengan cepat kearah badan Lucy. Membuat pakaian yang dipakai Lucy sebagian sobek. Dan tubuh Lucy mengeluarkan darah.

"Sakitkah?" Tanya Kira dengan sadis

Lucy hanya meringis.

Kira mulai menggoreskan lagi pisau miliknya kelengan kanan Lucy. Darah pun mengalir dari lengan kanan Lucy.

Lucy meringis dan ia juga menangis. Terisak.

Kira membelai wajah Lucy dengan pisaunya. "Apa kau akan mati disini, sekarang?" tanya Kira

Lucy tidak menjawab. Lucy hanya menangis. Kira bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Lucy. Tetapi tiba-tiba tubuh Lucy mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Ibu dan ayah Lucy kaget melihatnya. Begitupun dengan Kira dan teman-temannya. Loki yang pingsan akhirnya membuka matanya dan melihat Lucy sedang membaca sebuah mantra.

"LUCY JANGAAAAAN!" Teriak Loki

_'Jangan-jangan..' Batin Layla_

"_Ten wo hakari ten wo hiraki"_  
_"Amaneku subete no hoshiboshi_"  
_"So kagayaki wo motte" _  
_"Ware ni sugata wo shimese"_  
_"Tetorabiburosu yo"_  
_"Ware wa hoshiboshi no shihaisha"_  
_"Asupekuto wa kanzen nari"_  
_"Araburu mon wo kaihōseyo"_  
_"Zenten hachijūhassei"_  
_**"Hikaru!**__**Urano Metoria!"**_

Cahaya tersebut menghantam kearah Kira dan juga teman-temannya. Kira hanya tersenyum jahat.

XXX

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat cahaya sudah mulai meredup. Lucy membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Kira dan teman-temannya masih berdiri kokoh.

"Eeeehhh? Apa hanya sebatas ini kekuatanmu?" Ucap Kira

Loki beserta kedua orang tua Lucy tidak percaya. Lucy pun tergeletak kembali dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Tiba-tiba ditangan Kira sudah memegang sebuah pedang panjang.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini.." ucap Kira

"Lari, Lucy.." gumam ayahnya

Lucy melihat Taka dan Aki sudah mengarahkan senjatanya masing-masing ke tubuh kedua orang tua Lucy.

"Tidaaaakkk! Okaa-san, otou-saaaan!" teriak Lucy dengan histeris. Airmatanya berlinang.

Lucy mencoba berdiri. Ia mencoba melarikan diri. Tiba-tiba Loki sudah ada disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Gunakan sihir teleportasimu" bisiknya. Terdengar tawa jahat dari Kira yang membahana diseluruh ruangan.

"Hahahahaha" tawa jahat dari Kira membahana diseluruh ruangan.

"Teleportation" gumam Lucy dengan lemah.

XXX

Lucy membuka matanya, ia sudah berada dihutan. Ia berdiri dengan tangan kirinya yang menyentuh salah satu pepohonan. Lucy melihat kearah Loki yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Ia hanya bisa menangis.

Tidak lama kemudian, Lucy terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Lucy merasa tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi. Ia jatuh tersungkur ditanah dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari luka-lukanya. Airmatanya terus berlinang.

"Tat..su..kete.." gumam Lucy

Lucy pun akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

XXX

Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencium bau darah manusia didalam hutan. Natsu dengan segera mengikuti bau darah tersebut. Saat Natsu sudah merasa dekat, tiba-tiba ia mencium bau lainnya.

_'Vanilla? Jangan-jangan…' pikir Natsu_

Natsu mempercepat larinya sampai akhirnya sampai dimana bau itu tercium dengan pekat. Natsu membelalakkan matanya.

"ASTAGA..LUCY!" Teriak Natsu.

Saat Natsu ingin menghampiri Lucy, ia lihat pemuda dengan rambut orange yang tersungkur dekat Lucy. Natsu menghampirinya terlebih dahulu.

"HOOOYY! BANGUUUN! HOOY!" Ujar Natsu sambil berusaha membangunkan Loki.

Loki pun akhirnya membuka matanya. Dan melihat Natsu.

"Hoy daijobu? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Natsu

"Lu-Lucy...To..long..di.a" gumam Loki

Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy dan menghampiri Lucy.

Natsu meraihnya tubuh Lucy dimana luka-lukanya masih mengeluarkan darah. Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy dan juga mengarahkan telinganya kedada Lucy untuk mengecek detak jantung Lucy. Natsu membelalakan matanya.

"Tidak...tidak..Lucy..hoy bangun Luce.." Ujar Natsu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Lucy.

Loki mendekati Natsu dan Lucy. Loki memegang tangan Lucy.

"Tangannya..mulai dingin" ucap Loki sambil menatap wajah Lucy

"Detak..jantungnya..melemah" tambah Natsu.

"Lucy..kenapa kau harus mengeluarkan sihir itu..." Gumam Loki

Natsu mendengar gumaman Loki dan akhirnya menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Natsu

"Dia mengeluarkan urano metria dengan daya sihirnya yang belum sepenuhnya bangkit" terang Loki

"A-Apa?!"

Wajah Lucy sudah mulai memutih, seluruh tubuh Lucy pun mulai mendingin. Natsu pun mendengar detak jantung Lucy semakin melemah.

"Bertahanlah, Lucy..." gumam Natsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter 4 selesai jugaaaa! bagaimana..bagaimanaaa? alurnya terlalu cepat ya? gomenasaiiiiii-_-v  
**

**Yaaah kalau begitu silahkan tinggalkan review kalian yaaa ^^**

**~~~~/**

**Terimakasih untuk karinalu dan Reka amelia yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya.. dan ini dia chapter selanjutnya, semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian dan juga para readers semua yaaaa...tunggu kelanjutannya...  
**

**salam manis,**

**~anyui**


	5. Jangan Tinggalkan Aku

**Chapter 5- Jangan tinggalkan aku**

* * *

"Lucy.." Panggil Natsu

Lucy masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia dibawa ketempat dimana Natsu dan teman-temannya tinggal, begitupun juga Loki. Kondisi Loki pun sudah membaik, karena luka-luka yang dimiliki Loki tidak separah Lucy.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Erza

"Masih sama, belum sadar" jawab Natsu

"Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu" timpal Loki

Natsu mengangguk. Natsu memandang Lucy yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia membelai ujung kepala Lucy dengan lembut. Wendy, Erza, Loki dan Gray yang berada diruang yang sama melihatnya dengan prihatin.

"Kau sedang memimpikan apa? Apa mimpi itu indah sampai-sampai kau tidak mau membuka matamu?" Ucap Natsu dengan pelan.

**Crown of Power**

**by Anyui  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, SUPERNATURAL, PAIRING(S), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada jawaban dari Lucy. Yang terdengar hanya deru nafas Lucy yang stabil.

"Natsu-san.." Gumam Wendy

"Sudah Natsu, kau tidak bisa begini terus. Dia pasti sebentar lagi akan bangun dari tidurnya" terang Gray sambil menyentuh bahu temannya.

Loki hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah kejadian itu, Loki diobati oleh Wendy dan kembali ke mansion untuk melihat kondisi disana. Saat Loki masuk, suasana yang tadinya hangat saat berada didalam rumah tersebut, menjadi sangat dingin.

Loki melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri setiap ruangan. Setidaknya mencari kedua majikannya yang tertinggal. Saat Loki membuka satu pintu kamar, ia melihat ayah dan ibu Lucy sudah meregang nyawa. Darah berceceran disetiap sudut ruangan. Tanpa disadari, airmata Loki menetes begitu saja. Loki dengan segera menguburkan jenazah kedua orang tua Lucy. Tanpa upacara. Tidak ada sanak saudara yang hadir. Hanya Loki yang dibantu oleh kawanan Erza.

Loki berjalan mendekati Lucy yang masih terbaring. Loki memandang dengan tatapan sedih.

"Gomenne, Lucy.. Gomennee" gumam Loki

Loki pun menangis.

XXX

"Kiraaaa, kenapa saat aku ingin menyerang penyihir itu kau menahanku?" Tanya Hestia dengan nada kesal

"Karena dia itu adalah bagianku" jawab Kira dengan santai.

"Ya ya ya, itu bagianmu. Dan pada akhirnya dia berhasil kabur. Bersama dengan pemuda lemah itu" ucap Aki

Reiki hanya melirik kearah Aki. Aki menyadarinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Aki. Reiki menggeleng.

"Setidaknya penyihir itu sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Orang yang paling ia sayangi, sudah mati" jelas Kira

"Tapi akan lebih mudah lagi saat kita langsung membunuhnya" timpal Taka

"Haaaah...sebenarnya aku tidak tega membunuhnya" ujar Kira

Ucapan Kira membuat teman-temannya memandangnya dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taka

"Jangan bilang..." Ucap Hestia

"Jangan-jangan kau menaruh hati pada penyihir itu" lanjut Aki

Kira tersenyum penuh arti dan menaikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu"

XXX

Lucy membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Pandangannya masih samar-samar. Yang ia lihat hanya cahaya putih yang terang. Seperti lampu. Lama-kelamaan, pandangan matanya mulai jelas dan ia melihat langit-langit ruangan. Lucy menoleh kesekitarnya.

"Dimana ini.." Gumamnya

Lucy merasa ada seseorang disampingnya yang sedang tertidur. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Natsu sedang tidur.

"Hmm..Natsu?" Gumamnya lagi.

Lucy membelai rambut Natsu. Dan berusaha bangun. Setelah itu Lucy memandang keluar jendela. Pandangannya menerawang.

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tersebut, tanpa menggunakan alas kaki, Lucy melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia berdiri di balkon rumah. Ia menatap langit malam. Airmatanya mengalir dari mata indahnya yang berwarna karamel. Ia mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Okaa..san..Otou..san.." Gumam Lucy didalam tangisnya yang tanpa suara.

Natsu membuka kedua matanya, ia terkejut saat mendapati ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Lucy sudah kosong.

_'Kemana dia?' Batin Natsu_

Natsu dengan segera keluar dari kamar dan mencari Lucy. Setelah beberapa mencari, Natsu pun menemukan Lucy berada dibalkon rumahnya yang terletak dibelakang rumahnya. Natsu melihat Lucy sedang berdiri menatap langit malam dengan posisi membelakangi Natsu.

"Luce..." Panggilnya

Lucy menoleh saat ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Dengan pandangan penuh kesedihan, Lucy memandang Natsu.

"Aku dimana?" Tanyanya dengan pelan

"Kau berada dirumahku dan teman-temanku" jawab Natsu

"Jadi..aku berada di magnolia?" Tanya Lucy kembali

Natsu mengangguk. Lucy kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Hmm anoo..bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya Lucy dengan suara yang pelan.

"Mereka?" Ulang Natsu

"Orang tuaku" jawab Lucy

Natsu tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya memandangi bahu Lucy yang membelakanginya.

Lucy sadar kalau Natsu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_Souka_..." Ucap Lucy

Natsu tiba-tiba memeluk Lucy dari belakang. Lucy tersentak dengan sikap Natsu yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Lepaskan.." Pinta Lucy sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Natsu.

Natsu makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak." Sahut Natsu

"Kau lancang.." Ujar Lucy

"Biarkan" sahut Natsu

"Kita baru saling kenal" terang Lucy

"Memang. Hanya satu yang aku tahu tentangmu, kau adalah gadis yang pernah menyelamatkanku" jawab Natsu

Lucy tersentak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan dari mulut Natsu. Mata indah Lucy mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_Gomenee.._" Ucap Lucy dengan suara bergetar

Natsu tidak menjawab.

"_Gomenne_ karena aku tidak mengingatmu" lanjut Lucy. Bahu Lucy bergerak naik dan turun menandakan kalau Lucy menangis.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa" jawab Natsu sambil mengeratkan kembali pelukannya.

Lucy menangis. Natsu bisa merasakan airmata yang jatuh ke tangannya.

"Menangislah... Jangan kau simpan kepedihanmu" Terang Natsu

Lucy yang mendengar itu kembali terhenyak dan menangis dalam diam.

"Nee, Natsu.." Panggil Lucy dengan suara bergetar.

"Hmm?" Sahut Natsu

"Apa ada cara untuk melupakan seseorang yang sudah mati?" Tanya Lucy

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya. Dan sekarang berdiri disebelah Lucy.

"Hmm menurutku, Tidak baik kalau kita melupakan seseorang yang sudah mati. Kalau kita melupakan mereka, mereka akan benar-benar mati" ucap Natsu sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy. Lucy tidak menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Walaupun mereka sudah mati, tetapi mereka akan hidup didalam hati dan ingatan kita" lanjut Natsu.

"Arigatou" gumam Lucy

Natsu tersenyum dan menarik Lucy untuk meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Natsu.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Luce" ujar Natsu. Lucy mengangguk.

Lucy tidak peduli bahwa dia dan Natsu baru saling mengenal, Lucy juga tidak peduli bahwa kenyataannya Natsu ini adalah seorang vampire, Lucy tidak peduli akan semua hal itu. Lucy hanya merasa nyaman saat berada didekat Natsu, merasakan kehangatan yang beberapa waktu lalu telah menghilang dari kehidupannya.

XXX

"Ohayouuuu" sapa Gray dengan setengah mengantuk

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou, Gray-san"

"Ohayouuuu, Gray-sama"

"Hoy, ohayou"

"Ohayou, Stripper"

Saat mendengar suara Natsu, Gray tiba-tiba merasa rasa kantuknya menghilang.

"K-kau? Tumben sekali kau sudah berada dimeja makan" ucap Gray

Yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat Gray yang kebingungan. Gray menatap yang lainnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa? Pasti ada sesuatu bukan?" Tanya Gray.

Tiba-tiba, Gray mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar ruang makan.

"Ohayou" ucap seseorang tersebut dengan suaranya yang lembut

Gray menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan yang tidak terduga.

"Kk-kaaau? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Gray dengan terkejut.

Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Luce.. Sini-sini ayo kita sarapaaan" ajak Natsu sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya.

Lucy hanya tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

Lucy duduk disebelah Natsu dan juga Gray. Lucy memakan makanannya dengan pelan dan teratur. Berbeda sekali dengan dua orang yang mengapitnya. Natsu makan dengan cepat, begitupun juga Gray. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya ber-sweatdrop.

Lucy meletakkan alat makannya. Dan mulai memandang satu per satu orang yang berada dihadapannya. Lucy melihat gadis cantik dengan rambut merah panjangnya. Ada pemuda dengan rambut hitam panjang dan diwajahnya penuh dengan tindikan. Ada dua gadis berambut biru. Yang satu gadis kecil yang manis dan yang satu gadis yang cantik dengan rambutnya yang ikal. Ada gadis dengan rambut panjang silvernya. Lucy pun juga memperhatikan Gray.

Erza berdeham. "Sepertinya kita harus memperkenalkan diri kita" ucap Erza

Yang lainnya dengan segera menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Halo, Lucy-san. Namaku Wendy Marvell. Kau bisa memanggilku Wendy. Salam kenal" terang Wendy

Lucy tersenyum.

"Aku Gajeel"

"Namaku Juvia. Salam kenal"

"Aku Erza, aku berharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik." Ucap Erza. Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Namaku Mirajane. Panggil aku Mira saja. Salam kenal, Lucy"

"Aku Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

Tinggal Natsu. Teman-temannya memandang Natsu yang tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Apa? Dia sudah mengenalku" ujar Natsu

"Perkenalkan dirimu lagi, Flamehead!" Sahut Gray.

"Haaah baiklah. Halo, Luce.. Mungkin kau sudah tahu namaku siapa. Jadi aku hanya ingin berbicara, semoga kita bisa berhubungan dengan baik.." terang Natsu sambil mengeluarkan grins nya yang manis. Lucy yang melihatnya hanya bisa blushing.

"Ara-araaaa. Manis sekali.." Timpal Mira

Lucy hanya tersenyum. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka semua adalah vampire? Mereka semua terlihat baik.

"Iya kami vampire, Luce" sahut Natsu secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Natsu! Hmm maaf ya. Natsu bisa mendengar pikiran dan isi hati seseorang. Jadi maklum saja kalau dia suka menceletuk" terang Erza sambil mendelik tajam kearah Natsu. Natsu sudah ketakutan. Lucy yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan.

Melihat Lucy tertawa membuat semuanya bahagia. Akhirnya gadis ini bisa tertawa setelah mengalami peristiwa yang berat baginya.

"Hmm anoo.. Apa Loki tidak ada disini?" Tanya Lucy

"Ah Loki ya..saat kau belum sadarkan diri, dia ada disini. Dan sekarang ia kembali kerumah. Katanya ada yang harus diurusnya" jelas Mira

"_Souka_...kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah menolongku dan juga Loki. Jika tidak ada kalian mungkin..." Ucap Lucy

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Kau kan juga pernah menolong kami, Lucy" timpal Gray.

"Arigatou" ucap Lucy lagi.

Lucy diam-diam mengaktifkan perisainya sehingga Natsu tidak bisa mendengar pikirannya maupun hatinya.

"Jadi? Setelah ini apa rencanamu?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku masih belum tahu" jawab Lucy.

Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy.

_'Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa..jangan-jangan..' Batin Natsu_

Lucy sedang tersenyum sambil berbincang-bincang dengan yang lain. Natsu hanya memperhatikannya.

_'Apa yang kau rencanakan, Luce..' Pikir Natsu_

XXX

Lucy sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Natsu untuk mengelilingi Magnolia. Natsu pernah berjanji untuk mengajak Lucy berjalan-jalan ke Magnolia ini. Lucy merasakan udara yang berhembus. Sejuk, dingin. Natsu menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan erat.

Lucy hanya tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar suka ya memegang tanganku?" Tanya Lucy

Natsu mengangguk. Lucy tersenyum.

"Sudahlah..ayo kita kembali" ajak Lucy

Natsu mengangguk.

_'Tanganmu begitu dingin, Luce' batin Natsu_

XXX

"Reiki" panggil Hestia pada gadis yang sedang memainkan bola kristalnya.

"Kenapa saat itu kau tidak membunuh pemuda berambut orange itu?" Tanya Hestia kembali.

Reiki menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Entahlah.." Gumam Reiki

"Apa Kira benar-benar jatuh hati pada gadis penyihir itu?" Gumam Hestia.

"Sepertinya begitu..." Jawab Reiki

Hestia menjadi gelisah. "Aaaah merepotkan" keluhnya

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iblis seperti kita sampai jatuh hati pada manusia?" Tanya Reiki

"Hei tidak ada aturannya kau bisa jatuh hati pada seorang manusia. Kalaupun itu terjadi.. Mungkin kau akan dimusnahkan.." Jelas Hestia

Reiki hanya menunduk. "Souka..."

XXX

Malam harinya, Lucy berada dikamar. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian tidurnya. Gaun tidur berwarna merah. Lucy memandang keluar jendela. Airmatanya kembali jatuh.

_'Gomenne...' Pikir Lucy_

"Teleportation" gumam Lucy

Lucy sudah berada di Mansion keluarganya yang berada di Crocus. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah yang dulunya menyimpan kenangan bahagia. Ia masuk dan melihat kerusakan dimana-mana. Darah-darah yang berceceran. Foto keluarga Lucy yang dirusak.

Lucy masuk kedalam kamar orang tuanya. Ia melihat jejak darah di tempat tidur orang tuanya. Lucy merasa lemas dikakinya. Akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk, sambil menangis tersedu-sedu memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

"Ini salahku kan? Iya kan? Okaa-san? Otou-san?" Gumamnya dalam tangisnya.

Lucy pun berteleportasi kedalam hutan. Ia berjalan melewati pepohonan sampai akhirnya tiba diujung hutan. Ia berdiri dipinggir tebing. Ia melihat kebawah. Dan ternyata laut.

XXX

Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Dengan segera ia memeriksa kamar Lucy. Dan benar saja, Lucy tidak ada dikamarnya. Natsu dengan cepat keluar rumah dan menuju ke rumah Lucy di pusat kota Fiore. Saat sampai, Natsu mencari Loki dan ternyata Lucy belum kembali.

"Lucy belum kembali kesini, ada apa? Ada apa dengan Lucy?" Tanya Loki dengan nada khawatir

"Dia..dia menghilang.." Jawab Natsu

Loki terkejut. "Kita harus segera mencarinya. Ayo pegang tanganku" ucap Loki sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan akhirnya memegang tangan Loki.

"Teleportation" ucap Loki.

XXX

Loki dan Natsu sudah berada ditengah hutan kota Crocus. Natsu mencium aroma tubuh Lucy. Ia mulai mengikutinya.

"LUCCYYY" teriaknya

Sampai pada akhirnya berakhir di pinggir tebing dimana tidak ada jalan lagi. Natsu melihat kebawah. Ia melihat laut.

_'Tidak mungkin..ia tidak mungkin disana bukan?' Pikir Natsu._

Natsu dengan segera melompat dan masuk kedalam air.

XXX

Lucy sudah berada didalam air. Ia tidak mengharapkan ada seseorang yang menolongnya kali ini. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Hanya itu. Lucy pun teringat masa-masa lalunya yang dihabiskan bersama keluarganya. Ia mengingat wajah ayah dan ibunya sedang tertawa riang bersamanya.

_'Gomenne..' Batin Lucy_

Lucy merasa sesak. Ia merasa air laut tersebut sudah masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Sampai pada akhirnya...

Lucy merasa ada yang menyentuh bibirnya. Lucy membuka matanya, pandangannya samar-samar. Ia melihat seseorang mencium bibirnya.

_'Siapa..' Batin Lucy_

Seseorang itu melepaskan ciumannya. Perlahan-lahan pandangan Lucy mulai jelas.

_'Na..tsu' batin Lucy_

Natsu tersenyum. Dan akhirnya Lucy kehilangan kesadarannya.

XXX

Natsu membawa Lucy kedaratan. Lucy tidak bernafas. Dengan segera Natsu menyelamatkannya dengan nafas buatannya. Dan akhirnya air menyembur keluar dari mulut Lucy. Lucy terbatuk-batuk.

Natsu langsung memeluk Lucy dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." Bisiknya.

Lucy hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"_Go..mene.._" Ucap Lucy dengan pelan. Dan pada akhirnya Lucy pun pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Chapter 5 selesai! bagaimana menurut kalian? makin burukkah ceritanya? haha XD**

**yah, mohon reviewnya sajalah hehe XD**

**Balasan untuk review dichapter sebelumnya:**

**karinalu : Lucy ga mati doong, kalo Lucy-nya mati berarti ceritanya udah tamat XD Nah pertanyaannya udah kejawabkan dichapter ini? XD**

**yodontknow : Ini sudah update, silahkan dibaca XD**

**Reka Amelia : Ini sudah lanjut XD**

**SSAPHIRA : Ah tidak apa-apa~~ tapi tugas sekolahnya sudah selesai kan? ganbatte untuk to-nyaa XD Hayo hayooo pertanyaannya udah dijawab ama cerita chapter ini kaaaan?~~**

**Nah sudah dibales semua deh, jadi para readers, kalian tunggu kelanjutannya yaaaaa**

**Jaa neee..**


	6. Perasaan aneh, Pemakaman, Me-Mating?

**Chapter 6- Perasaan aneh, Pemakaman, dan Me-_Mating_?  
**

* * *

Beberapa hari pun telah berlalu. Setelah kejadian percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh Lucy yang digagalkan oleh seorang Natsu, Lucy sudah akrab dengan yang lainnya, dan juga Lucy merasa detak jantung menjadi tidak normal saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Natsu. Lucy selalu saja teringat akan kejadian dimana Natsu menciumnya didalam air. Lucy berpikir, apa maksud Natsu melakukan itu padanya?

Lucy sedang mencari buku diperpustakaan rumah Natsu dan kawan-kawannya. Ia mencari buku-buku pengetahuan. Karena ia mempunyai waktu luang yang banyak, maka ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca. Setelah Lucy mendapatkan buku yang ia cari, dengan segera menarik buku tersebut dan membawanya ke meja. Lucy duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara permen karet yang meletus dari sebelah Lucy. Lucy terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya. Didapatinya wajah Natsu yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajah Lucy pun memerah.

**Crown of Power**

**by Anyui  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, SUPERNATURAL, PAIRING(S), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luce? Kau sedang sakit ya?" Tanya Natsu

Lucy menggeleng. Wajahnya masih memerah.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan heran. Kalau ia tidak sakit, kenapa wajahnya memerah seperti itu? Natsu mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau sedang baca apa?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengangkat buku yang sedang dibaca Lucy.

"Buku-buku pengetahuan. Aku iseng" sahut Lucy

"Areeee? Kau iseng? Kau hebat sekali, Luce" ujar Natsu

Lucy menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau hebat. Saat kau iseng, kau malah memilih untuk membaca buku..hebaaat!" Ungkap Natsu.

Lucy menutup bukunya dan kembali menaruh ditempatnya.

"Memangnya kalau kau sedang iseng, kau akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Lucy

"Hmm apa ya...mungkin menjahili Gray atau Gajeel hehehe" jawab Natsu dengan polos.

Lucy hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa pemuda yang berada dihadapannya ini, yang sekarang ini membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar ternyata hanyalah sesosok pemuda yang bodoh.

"Terserah kau saja, Natsu.." Sahut Lucy sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Diikuti juga oleh Natsu, tentunya.

Natsu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Lucy menyadari kalau Natsu yang berada dibelakangnya sedang berhenti mengikutinya. Lucy menoleh dan ia mendapati Natsu sedang merunduk. Matanya tertutup oleh poninya.

"Nee, Luce.." Panggil Natsu

"Ada apa?" Sahut Lucy

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menghindariku?" Tanya Natsu dengan to the point.

Lucy membelalakkan matanya. Lucy bingung harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Natsu. Hanya saja, alasan Lucy berusaha menghindar dari Natsu adalah jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya saat berada didekat Natsu.

"Hmm anoo..." Ucapan Lucy terpotong oleh Natsu.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Natsu lagi

"Eh?"

Natsu tiba-tiba melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Lucy. Lucy kaget. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lucy pun melangkah mundur. Natsu masih tetap berjalan mengejar Lucy.

"Berhenti disitu" perintah Natsu

"Tidak" sahut Lucy

"Berhenti"

"Tidak"

"Berhenti atau aku akan menerkammu?" Ujar Natsu. Dengan pertanyaan itu lah Lucy menghentikan langkahnya yang mundur.

"Diam disitu" ujar Natsu. Natsu berjalan menghampiri Lucy. Lucy merasa takut.

Sekarang, Natsu sudah berada dihadapannya. Natsu menatap Lucy dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Jadi? Apa kau sedang berusaha menghindariku? Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Natsu dengan bertubi-tubi.

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Jantungnya sekarang sudah berkontraksi. Berdebar diatas rata-rata. Lucy berpikir ia akan pingsan dihadapan Natsu.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menjawabnya? Hmm?" Tanya Natsu lagi dengan nada yang begitu sinis.

"Apa salahku sampai kau bersikap seperti ini? Baiklah..aku minta maaf" terang Natsu sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Lucy.

Lucy terkejut mendengarnya.

"A-aku tidak membencimu, Natsu" ucap Lucy dengan pelan

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk.

Natsu kembali ketempat dimana Lucy sedang berdiri.

"Ah syukurlah.. Hmm begini saja, jika aku berbuat salah, kau harus berterus terang padaku. Jangan sekali-kali berusaha untuk menjauhiku. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Natsu

Lucy kembali mengangguk.

Natsu meletakkan tangannya dibahu Lucy. Lucy dirangkul olehnya.

"Yossssh baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan?" Usul Natsu dengan nada yang riang.

"Baiklah.. Ayooo" sahut Lucy

XXX

Lucy dan Natsu keluar dari rumah, mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Hmm kita mau kemana, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy

"Kemana saja" jawab Natsu dengan asal.

Lucy menatap dengan tidak percaya kepada pemuda yang berjalan disebelahnya. Ia tidak percaya, pemuda ini mengajaknya berjalan-jalan tapi tidak ada tujuan khusus. Padahal udara dikota ini sudah mulai dingin.

"Dasar! Kalau tahu kita tidak punya tujuan, aku tidak mau ikut denganmu" gerutu Lucy

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan heran.

"Natsu?" Panggil Lucy

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, Luce" jawab Natsu

Lucy tersenyum. "Baiklah-baiklah. Ayo" ujar Lucy sambil menarik tangan Natsu.

XXX

Natsu dan Lucy sudah berada didalam kereta. Wajah Natsu terlihat sangat pucat.

Lucy khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu.

"Natsu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada khawatir

Natsu hanya menggeleng.

"Kau mempunyai motion sickness ya?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu pun mengangguk.

Lucy bangkit berdiri untuk pindah tempat duduk menjadi disebelah Natsu. Lucy menepuk-nepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan untuk Natsu berbaring dipangkuan Lucy. Natsu pun berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Lucy hanya tersenyum sambil membelai rambut merah jambu milik Natsu.

XXX

"Kenapa kita harus naik kereta, sedangkan kau bisa menggunakan sihir teleportasi?" Gerutu Natsu sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kerumah Lucy.

Ya, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Lucy di pusat kota Fiore. Lucy berniat membawa Natsu untuk mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibunya.

"Mooouuu, kalau menggunakan sihir, berarti itu tidak bisa disebut jalan-jalan" sahut Lucy

"Haaaaah sudahlah..." Natsu mulai menyerah. Natsu merasa benar apa yang dikatakan Lucy. Kalau memakai sihir, berarti itu bukan dinamakan jalan-jalan.

Lucy hanya tertawa pelan. Natsu menoleh.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Natsu

"Karena ada hal lucu" sahut Lucy dengan santai

"Hal lucu? Seperti apa?" Tanya Natsu kembali

"Kau, Natsu. Kau itu sangat lucu" ujar Lucy dengan riang. Tanpa sadar dikedua pipi Natsu sudah ada semburat merah.

"Lu-lucu apanya?" Natsu menjadi gugup

"Lucu saat mengingat wajahmu saat tertidur dikereta" jawab Lucy sambil mengingat wajah Natsu yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

Wajah Natsu mulai memerah. Natsu mempercepat langkahnya agar Lucy tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Lucy menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Natsu..tunggu aku..." Teriak Lucy

Natsu mulai berlari pelan. "Tidak mau, coba kejar aku.." Ujarnya.

"Moooou, dasar Natsu" gerutu Lucy.

Lucy pun mengejar Natsu, saat Lucy sudah bisa mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Natsu, Lucy merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Natsu.

"Jangan buat aku berlari lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu" ancam Lucy dengan canda tawanya.

"Sungguh kehormatan jika aku bisa mati ditanganmu. Lucy Heartfilia" sahut Natsu dengan nada meledek.

Keduanya tertawa dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Lucy.

XXX

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Kira dan Aki sedang duduk di atap rumah warga.

Kira mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Lucy tertawa bersama dengan Natsu. Rencananya tidak akan berhasil jika ada vampire-vampire itu yang terus saja mengganggu.

"Kira" panggil Aki

Kira menoleh "Hmm?"

"Wajahmu terlihat kesal. Kau kesal karena rencanamu membuat penyihir itu tenggelam dalam keputusasaan gagal, atau karena kau cemburu melihat hubungan penyihir dengan vampire itu?" Tanya Aki

"Hah?"

"Sepertinya kedua alasan itu benar, bukan?" Tanya Aki kembali.

Kira hanya diam. "Urusaai" sahutnya.

XXX

"Erza, Mira. Kau lihat si flamehead?" Tanya Gray kepada Erza dan Mira yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Araa.. Sepertinya dia sedang jalan-jalan bersama tuan putri kita" jawab Mira yang sekarang sedang fangirling.

Gray bersweat-drop.

"Dasar anak itu" gerutu Gray sambil tersenyum menatap keluar jendela.

Erza dan Mira ikut tersenyum.

"Aku turut bahagia melihat Natsu yang sekarang" ucap Erza. Mira mengangguk.

"Aku lihat Lucy-san seperti pelengkap hidup Natsu-san" timpal Wendy yang tiba-tiba sudah bergabung dengan Erza, Mira dan Gray.

"Sepertinya begitu.. Syukurlah.." Sahut Gray.

Walaupun hubungan Gray dan Natsu tidak terlihat baik, seperti contohnya mereka bisa saling mengejek, menjahili, dan melakukan pertengkaran, tetapi masing-masing dari mereka mempunyai kepedulian terhadap nakamanya. Apabila Gray sedang terpuruk atau butuh bantuan, Natsu membantunya. Begitupun sebaliknya.

XXX

Natsu dan Lucy tiba di rumah Lucy. Lucy dan Natsu masuk kedalam dan disambut oleh pelayan-pelayannya. Hanya tatapan-tatapan sedih yang tersirat diwajah para pelayan.

"Hime..kau sudah pulang. Maaf ini siapa?" Tanya Virgo dengan ramah.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Dia ini yang sudah menyelamatkan aku dan juga Loki saat peristiwa itu terjadi" terang Lucy

Virga membungkukan badannya. "Arigatou, Natsu-sama" ucapnya

Natsu yang tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum bingung.

"Hmm Loki..dimana dia?" Tanya Lucy

"Loki-san sedang berada diperpustakaan" ucap salah satu pelayan.

"Hmm baiklah. Tolong kalian buatkan minum untuk Natsu. Aku mau ganti baju" ucap Lucy dengan lembut.

"Baik, Hime" sahut para pelayannya.

"Natsu, aku kekamar sebentar untuk mengganti baju. Kau tunggu diruang tamu ya" ujar Lucy yang disertai dengan anggukan dari Natsu. Natsu pun mengikuti para pelayan yang menggiringnya keruang tamu. Lucy berjalan masuk kekamarnya.

Lucy masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sebelum mengganti baju, Lucy mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu ia membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk memilih baju. Ia mengambil dress berwarna abu-abu dengan motif bunga-bunga berwarna putih. Ia juga mengambil sebuah stocking hitam dan juga _cape_ berbulu berwarna hitam. Tidak lupa dia memakai ankle boot flatnya yang berwarna abu-abu. Setelah selesai, Lucy menata rambutnya. Lucy menggelung seluruh rambutnya keatas. Seperti tata rambut ibunya.

Setelah siap, Lucy keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menghampiri Natsu yang sedang menunggunya.

"Natsu.." Panggilnya

Natsu menoleh dan melihat Lucy yang sudah berganti pakaian.

"Ayo" ajak Lucy

Natsu mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri.

Lucy dan Natsu kehalaman depan rumah Lucy, rumah Lucy sangat-sangat luas. Menurut Natsu, bisa jadi ini setengah kota Magnolia.

Lucy berhenti tepat di depan patung malaikat. Disana ada dua batu nisan yang tertulis.

_Jude Heartfilia dan Layla Heartfilia._

Lucy menatap nisan tersebut dan berjalan mendekatinya. Natsu tetap berdiri dibelakang Lucy.

"Okaa-san..Otou-san.." Gumam Lucy sambil membelai batu nisan yang dingin tersebut.

Natsu memandang Lucy. Ia takut Lucy kembali terpuruk. Tetapi yang ia dapati dari wajah Lucy adalah..

Senyuman.

"Arigatou, okaa-san..otou-san" ucap Lucy

"Apakah kalian melihatku dari surga? Aku disini baik-baik saja. Dan akan terus baik-baik saja. Maaf aku sempat berpikir untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan hidup yang kalian berikan. Aku..minta maaf.." Terang Lucy

"Oh iya, okaa-san..otou-san. Perkenalkan. Pemuda yang dibelakangku ini adalah teman baruku. Sekaligus penyelamatku. Namanya-" ucapan Lucy dipotong oleh Natsu

Natsu membungkukkan badannya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Aku adalah teman sekaligus akan menjadi sahabat Lucy. Aku memang bukan seorang manusia, tapi aku akan berusaha menjaga Lucy dengan sebaik-baiknya" terang Natsu.

Lucy yang mendengar itu semua hanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih..terimakasih kalian sudah melahirkan putri yang menurutku sangat menakjubkan. Selain cantik, dia itu ramah, baik hati. Tetapi terkadang putri kalian suka melakukan hal-hal aneh, berpura-pura tegar tapi sebenarnya didalamnya sangat sangat rapuh.." Celoteh Natsu didepan nisan ayah dan ibu Lucy.

Lucy hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Natsu. Lucy berjalan mendekat Natsu, dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Sudah cukup curhatanmu pada kedua orang tuaku, Natsu" goda Lucy

Natsu tertawa pelan. "Baiklah..baiklah.."

"Maafkan aku okaa-san, otou-san. Aku tidak sempat untuk membelikan bunga untuk kalian. Tapi..dilain waktu saat aku kembali lagi, aku akan membawakan kalian bunga" ucap Lucy

"Hmm bukan kau saja yang akan kembali, tapi aku juga" timpal Natsu

Lucy tertawa pelan, "Iya-iya. Kita maksudku" ralat Lucy

"Natsu..bisa kau tinggalkan aku sebentar?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu diam beberapa saat dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Oke?" Ucap Natsu

"Roger" sahut Lucy

Natsu berjalan meninggalkan Lucy. Angin berhembus kencang, Lucy masih menatap makam kedua orang tuanya. Tiba-tiba airmatanya jatuh mengalir ke pipinya.

"Benar apa kata Natsu.. Aku sangat-sangat rapuh" gumam Lucy

XXX

Natsu masuk kembali kedalam rumah Lucy dan mendapati Loki sedang duduk diruang tamu.

"Hey" sapa Loki

"Hmm" sahut Natsu

"Mana Lucy?" Tanya Loki

"Masih di makam" jawab Natsu seadanya

"Oh..souka.."

Loki dan Natsu tidak berbincang-bincang. Mereka hanya diam dan duduk dengan tenang. Setengah jam pun berlalu. Belum terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa Lucy sudah kembali. Natsu dan Loki mulai khawatir.

"Aku akan menyusulnya" ucap Natsu sambil berjalan keluar rumah menuju tempat dimana Lucy berada.

Natsu melihat dari kejauhan, Lucy sedang berjongkok didepan makam ayah dan ibunya. Natsu menghampirinya.

Natsu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Lucy, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Natsu tiba-tiba memeluk Lucy.

"Aku menunggumu.. Kenapa kau lama sekali" bisik Natsu ditelinga Lucy. Lucy tersentak dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan Lucy melihat wajah Natsu yang sudah berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja dari wajahnya. Terlihat wajah mereka memerah.

"A-aku..aku sedang merenung" sahut Lucy sambil melepaskan pelukan Natsu dan bangkit berdiri.

"Merenung? Dasar!" Ujar Natsu sambil menjitak kepala Lucy.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku? Dasar, kenapa semua orang suka menjitakku, tidak kau, tidak Loki, tidak-tidak kedua orang tuaku. Sama saja hahaha" terang Lucy sambil tertawa. Tertawa yang dipaksakan.

Natsu menghela nafas kemudian menarik Lucy masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Udaranya dingin. Kau bisa sakit. Sayangilah dirimu, Luce.." Ungkap Natsu

Lucy mulai membalas pelukan Natsu.

"Iya, dingin. Kau benar" sahut Lucy sambil membenamkan wajahnya didada Natsu.

Natsu mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau hangat" gumam Lucy

"Tentu saja" ucap Natsu dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

XXX

Natsu dan Lucy sudah berada diruang pertemuan bersama dengan Loki.

"Lucy, kau akan tetap tinggal disini kan?" Tanya Loki

Lucy sudah memikirkannya. Ia akan kembali kerumahnya. Tinggal bersama dengan Loki beserta pelayan-pelayannya.

Lucy mengangguk. "Iya, aku tinggal disini. Karena aku juga harus mengurusi dan menjalankan perusahaan" ungkap Lucy

Natsu terlihat kecewa akan keputusan Lucy. Tapi dia tidak berhak apa-apa. Setidaknya, Natsu masih bisa melihat Lucy.

"Kau ingin menjalankan perusahaan? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Tanya Loki

"Aku tetap bersekolah" jawab Lucy dengan tegas.

Sepertinya keputusan Lucy sudah bulat. Loki hanya bisa menyetujuinya. Dan Loki berjanji akan membantunya.

"Dan apakah kau dan teman-temanmu akan tetap melindungi Lucy?" Tanya Loki pada Natsu

"Iya. Kami akan berjaga disekitar sini secara bergantian. Karena iblis-iblis itu tahu dimana tempat tinggal kami, dan kami takut tempat tinggal kami satu-satunya dihancurkan oleh iblis semacam itu" terang Natsu.

"Baiklah.." Respon Loki

"Tung-tunggu dulu.. Apa maksudnya dengan melindungi aku? Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian" ujar Lucy

"Kau belum menceritakannya?" Tanya Natsu pada Loki

Loki menggeleng. Natsu memutar bola matanya.

"Begini Luce, aku beserta yang lain, akan melindungimu dari apapun yang membahayakan nyawamu. Ini bukan balas budi dariku karena waktu itu menyelamatkan mu. Tapi ini memang sudah tugas kami semua untuk melindungimu" jelas Natsu

"Mereka sudah tahu asal-usul tentangmu, Lucy" timpal Loki

"Oh begitu..baiklah.. Tapi mungkin aku akan sedikit terganggu jika diawasi oleh kalian dengan metode vampire milikmu dan teman-temanmu" jawab Lucy

"Hah?"

"Aku punya ide.. Bagaimana kalau kau bersama dengan teman-temanmu sekolah disekolah yang sama denganku? Biaya semuanya akan aku yang tanggung. Bagaimana?" Usul Lucy

"Idemu sangat buruk. Aku tidak suka sekolah" protes Natsu

"Eeeehhh? Memang kenapa?" Tanya Lucy

"Rumit" jawab Natsu dengan santai

"Haaah yasudahlah, terserah saja dengan apapun yang akan kalian lakukan" ucap Lucy sambil berjalan kekamarnya.

Natsu dan Loki menatap kepergian Lucy.

"Eh, Loki. Lucy marah ya padaku?" Tanya Natsu

Loki mengangkat bahunya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang dimusuhi" gerutu Natsu

XXX

Lucy berbaring ditempat tidur kamarnya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang diberi cat berwarna biru langit.

"Aku kan hanya ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Natsu baka!" gerutu Lucy

"Kenapa kau mengataiku, Lucy? Kau mau mati ya?" Ucap Natsu yang sekarang sudah berada dikamar Lucy. Lebih tepatnya dipojok dekat balkon kamar Lucy. Lucy yang terkejut akhirnya bangkit duduk.

"Ke-kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Lucy dengan gugup

"Hmm aku pikir kau sedang mandi, jadi aku ingin mengintipmu" jawab Natsu dan seiiring jawaban itu, Natsu sukses mendapatkan lemparan sepatu dari Lucy.

"Ittaaaiii" rintih Natsu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena ankle boot milik Lucy.

"Hentai. Natsu hentai!" Histeris Lucy

Natsu membekap mulut Lucy agar tidak berteriak yang tidak-tidak.

"Ssssuuuutttt"

Lucy memberontak. Natsu berusaha tidak melepaskannya.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau tidak berteriak yang tidak-tidak" pinta Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk. Dengan segera Natsu melepaskan bekapan mulut Lucy. Lucy bernafas dengan terengah-engah.

"Aku kemari ingin melihatmu. Aku merasa kau marah padaku soal yang tadi" ujar Natsu

Lucy duduk disofa kamarnya diikuti oleh Natsu.

"Iya aku marah. Sangat maraaaah" sahut Lucy

"Hah, maaf kalau begitu. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mengikuti kemauanmu tadi. Mungkin yang lainnya bisa, tapi aku tidak bisa" jelas Natsu

Lucy mulai menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kalau kau mau dekat denganku, aku bisa tiap hari kesini" tawar Natsu

Lucy terkejut saat mendengar tawaran Natsu. Natsu akan kerumahnya tiap hari? Lucy senang mendengarnya. Tapi Lucy menutupi rasa senangnya dengan berekspresi kesal.

"Oh ayolah Lucy. Aku sangat-sangat tidak suka peraturan. Aku tidak suka menghitung. Berpikir adalah sesuatu yang membuatku mual, Luce. Aku akan kabulkan semua kemauanmu, asal jangan menyuruhku masuk sekolah" rengek Natsu

"Hmm yasudah. Kalau begitu aku terima tawaranmu yang pertama" sahut Lucy

"Tawaran pertama?" Ulang Natsu

Lucy memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau tadi bilang akan kesini setiap hari. Aku terima kalau tawaranmu seperti itu" jelas Lucy dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Manis sekali, menurut Natsu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi pengawal pribadimu sekarang" celetuk Natsu

Lucy menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukan pengawal! Aku tidak perlu dikawal olehmu. Cukup temani aku saja" bantah Lucy

"Temani? Hmm aku pikir, kau akan sibuk kedepannya" ucap Natsu

Lucy berpikir juga seperti itu. Bagaimana dia tidak sibuk kalau ia harus bersekolah dan juga mengurusi semua perusahaan milik keluarganya. Lucy menghela nafas. Masa muda yang berat.

"Aaah. Aku tahu!" Ujar Natsu

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menemani kau tidur setiap malam, bagaimana menurutmu? Ide bagus bukan?" Tanya Natsu dengan polos.

Lucy kembali melemparkan sepatunya kewajah Natsu.

"KENAPA KAU SANGAT SUKA MELEMPARIKU DENGAN BARANG-BARANGMU?! SAKIT TAHUUU" histeris Natsu.

"Lagi kau ini. Kenapa juga kau harus menemani aku saat tidur? Dasar hentai" gerutu Lucy

"Eh? Tadi kau bilang kalau aku hangat. Ya mungkin aku bisa jadi penghangat bagimu saat selimut tidak cukup hangat bagimu. Mungkin juga aku bisa jadi pendongeng sebelum kau tidur..mungkin ju-" ucapan Natsu terpotong karena tiba-tiba Lucy tertawa.

"Hahaha kau ini lucu sekali, Natsu. Sangat lucu" ujar Lucy yang masih tertawa.

Natsu menatapnya heran. Apakah Natsu sedang melucu? Sepertinya tidak.

Lucy pun berhenti tertawa dan memandang Natsu.

"Arigatou, Natsu.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Natsu mengangguk. "Jadi kau setuju dengan ideku?" Tanya Natsu lagi dengan polosnya.

Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tidak untuk yang lain..kau mengerti?" Sahut Lucy. Natsu mengangguk.

XXX

Sudah dua minggu berlalu. Lucy sudah kembali kesekolah sekaligus juga menjalankan perusahaan keluarganya. Sekarang ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Dimana salju bertebaran dimana-mana, angin berhembus dengan kencangnya. Lucy berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Ia sudah dua minggu ini tidak berkomunikasi ataupun berhubungan dengan Natsu. Natsu pun tidak pernah kerumah Lucy.

"Natsu baka. Sedang apa dia?" Gumam Lucy

XXX

Ditempat dimana Natsu dan yang lain tinggal.

Natsu sedang terbaring ditempat tidurnya. Matanya terpejam.

"Wendy..sudah dua minggu Natsu tidak terbangun. Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Erza dengan kecemasan tingkat tinggi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Erza-san. Dia hanya mengalami tahap pubertas. Aku dan Gajeel-san juga akan mengalaminya" jelas Wendy.

"Hmm hanya untuk para naga ya?" Celetuk Mira

Wendy mengangguk.

"Tahap pubertas? Apa itu?" Tanya Gray

"Hmm maksudnya adalah tahap dimana ketidak stabilan vampire ini akan menghilang. Dimana dia akan bisa mengendalikan seluruh kekuatannya dan juga membuat amarahnya menjadi kekuatan. Dimana kekuatannya juga akan bertambah kuat dan juga sudah waktunya untuk-" penjelasan Wendy terpotong karena kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Gajeel.

"Untuk me-_mating _seseorang untuk menjadi pendampingnya" celetuk Gajeel

"Apa itu?" tanya Gray

"Hmm bagi kami para vampire dengan kekuatan naga. Kami akan me-_mating_ seseorang yang benar-benar berarti bagi hidup kami selain orang tua kami" Terang Wendy

"Me-_mating_ itu sama saja memberi sebagian jiwa kita kepada sang pendamping. Sehingga, seseorang dan diri kita sendiri tidak bisa berpaling kesiapapun" timpal Gajeel

"Terus, bagaimana cara untuk me-_mating _seseorang itu? Dan aturannya? Apakah ada aturannya?" Tanya Erza yang dikepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Meminum darah pasangannya" jawab Natsu yang sekarang sudah bangkit duduk.

Teman-temannya tersentak kaget mendengar suara Natsu.

"Natsu? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Erza

Natsu mengangguk. Mata Natsu yang tadinya berbola mata hitam, menjadi kemerahan.

"Natsu-san, matamu.." Tunjuk Juvia

"Ah ini..memang seperti ini awalnya. Nanti juga akan kembali seperti semula" jawab Natsu.

Natsu berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya. Dia melihat salju turun.

_'Musin dingin ya?' Pikir Natsu._

Natsu menoleh memandang teman-temannya dan bersandar dijendela.

"Jadi kalian mau tahu saat vampire berkekuatan naga me-_mating_ seseorang?" Tanya Natsu

"Kami hanya penasaran" sahut Mira

"Ya seperti yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Wendy dan Gajeel. Dan tidak ada aturan saat me-_mating_ seseorang tersebut" terang Natsu

"Jadi jika kau jatuh cinta pada manusia, kau boleh menjadikan dia pendampingmu? Begitu?" Tanya Gray

"Begitulah..." Jawab Natsu

"Tapi..manusia bukan makhluk abadi seperti kita. Bagaimana kalian bisa hidup bersama-sama?" Tanya Juvia

"Kami akan memberikan sebagian jiwa kami pada manusia itu. Jadi jika manusia itu menjadi pendamping kami, dia pun akan menjadi makhluk abadi seperti kami" jelas Natsu

"Jadi, saat kalian bertiga me-_mating_ manusia, maka manusia tersebut akan menjadi makhluk abadi seperti kita, sedangkan kami tidak bisa melakukan itu? Begitu bukan?" Jelas Gray.

"Begitulah.." Jawab Natsu

Wendy dan Gajeel mengangguk.

"Ah enak sekali" Gerutu Mira

"Natsu, kau akan me-_mating _Lucy bukan?" Tanya Mira. Sontak membuat wajah Natsu merah padam.

"Ah-ah ti-tidak. Hahaha ak-aku haha tidak tahu.." Sahut Natsu dengan gugup.

Yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Natsu.

XXX

_"Cantik.."_

_"Kau berjanji tidak akan mengkhianatiku kan?"_

_"Aku akan membunuh mereka hahahaha"_

Lucy bangun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia baru saja bermimpi buruk. Sudah satu minggu ini, ia bermimpi buruk, mimpi yang sama.

_'Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu lagi?' Pikir Lucy_

Kira sedang menyamar kembali menjadi Ken. Ia sedang berkeliling kota. Ia melihat sebuah toko pakaian dimana menjual gaun-gaun pengantin. Kira masuk kedalam toko itu. Ia memilih-milih gaun pengantin. Untuk siapa? Untuk Lucy.

Kira berencana untuk membawa Lucy dan menjadikannya pendampingnya. Ia merasa sangat sempurna kalau Lucy yang menjadi pendampingnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sekarang dikenal sebagai iblis terkuat, apabila ia memiliki seorang pendamping yaitu seperti Lucy, betapa makmur hidupnya.

Kira terpaku dengan gaun pengantin berwarna hitam. Ia mengangkatnya dan mencoba mengira-ngira ukuran Lucy.

_'Hmm sepertinya ini akan bagus' pikirnya_

Ia segera membayarnya dan membawa kembali ketempat tinggalnya.

XXX

Lucy merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah, ia merasa tidak sanggup lagi menjalankan perusahaannya dan juga bersekolah. Lucy memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

_'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Batin Lucy_

Lucy ingat kalau sepupunya baru lulus dari universitas tahun ini. Mungkin jika sepupunya ini bersedia, Lucy akan meminta tolong padanya.

Lucy menyalakan laptopnya dan mencari alamat surel sepupunya. Dan dapat!

Ia menuliskan email untuk meminta nomor telepon sepupunya itu.

Sejam setelah itu, Lucy mengeceknya dan ia mendapat balasan email dari sepupunya. Dengan segera ia meraih teleponnya dan menelpon sepupunya.

"Hello?" Sahut seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Sting, I'm Lucy" jawab Lucy dengan menggunakan bahasa asing.

"Eh? Lucy-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya seseorang itu yang sekarang diketahui bernama Sting.

"Apa kau masih di Inggris? Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu" jawab Lucy

"Meminta tolong apa? Hmm besok aku pulang dari sini" ucapnya

Lucy menceritakan kisahnya dari awal sampai pada hari ini. Sting mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ah begitu..baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Dan aku akan bilang pada orang tuaku. Dan saat aku kesana, kita akan bicarakan lebih lanjut lagi" terang Sting

"Hmm. Arigatou, Sting" ucap Lucy

"Douitashimaste" jawab Sting. Kemudian sambungan telepon terputus.

Lucy menghela nafas dan kembali membaringkan dirinya ditempat tidur.

"Capek sekali..." Keluhnya

"Kasihan sekali..." Ucap seseorang. Dari suaranya, Lucy sangat mengenalnya. Lucy menoleh kearah jendela dan mendapati sesosok orang yang sangat ingin ia temui.

"Natsu?"

Natsu tersenyum kearah Lucy dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Hallo minna-san, ketemu lagi dengan sayaaaa~~ bagaimana bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? aneh kah? baguskah? jelekkah? kudu dibuangkah? aduuuuh sepertinya banyak yang kurang yaaa XD**

**baiklah aku tidak akan banyak ngomong, aku akan membalas beberapa review yang ada dan masuk dichapter sebelumnya~~**

**karinalu : Lucy nya putus asa, mau nyusul orang tuanya, tapi digagalin ama Natsu yuhuuuu XD sate iblis? enaknya pake bumbu kacang atau bumbu kecap yaaa #abaikan juga. ini sudah update, bagaimana? XD**

**zuryuteki : Ini sudah lanjut, bagaimana menurut dirimu? XD**

**yodontknow : u'r wel ::D**

**shadow : Hehehe maaciiiihhh XD semangat pucuk pucuk? udah kaya iklan yang ada uletnya(?)**

**Reka amelia : Berani doong, kan dia sekalian nyelametin Lucy cihuuuuy~~ ini sudah lanjut, hayo dibaca...bagaimana? XD**

**Hatsune Uchiha : Yoroshikuuu nee~~ hontou? aahh Arigatou XD ini dia next chapternya, bagaimana menurutmu? ;D**

**Okraaay, sudah semua dibalas bukan? nah..bagi para readers tunggu kelanjutan chapternya yaaaa...ohiya untuk fic-ku yang a Dreamer bakal aku lanjutin setelah ini tamat (mungkin haha) jadi mohon reviewnya saja yaa biar tambah semangat namatin semua fic-fic nya XD**

**baiklah, aku akan undur diri setelah banyak bacot YoHOOO XD  
**

**Jaa neee~**


	7. Kencan ?

**Chapter 7- Kencan?**

* * *

"Hai.." Sapa Natsu sambil menghampiri Lucy.

**Crown of Power**

**by Anyui  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**WARNING : TYPO(S), ROMANCE, SUPERNATURAL, PAIRING(S), OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak memandang Natsu. Dia kesal pada Natsu yang tidak kerumahnya sejak dua minggu lalu. Merasa diabaikan oleh Lucy, Natsu berjongkok dihadapan Lucy.

"Gomennee.." Ucap Natsu sambil mencoba menggenggam tangan Lucy. Lucy menepisnya.

"Aku marah padamu" sahut Lucy

"Ya maka dari itu aku minta maaf" timpal Natsu

Lucy terdiam. Ia masih tidak mau menatap Natsu.

"Terserahlah.." Ucap Lucy

Natsu menghela nafas. "Lucy. Kau berbicara dengan siapa? Aku kan ada didepan mu" protes Natsu

"Bodo" sahut Lucy

Natsu tertawa pelan. "Maafkan aku. Kau mau memaafkanku tidak?" Tanya Natsu

Lucy menghela nafas lalu menoleh kearah Natsu. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat Lucy memandang Natsu. Lucy merasa ada perubahan didiri Natsu. Lucy sadar, mata Natsu menjadi merah.

Lucy dengan segera menyentuh wajah Natsu.

"Kau..kau kenapa?" Tanya Lucy

"Eh? Aku? Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Natsu

"Tapi matamu.."

"Ah ini, sebenarnya aku sangat-sangat haus. Aku butuh darah, jadi mataku menjadi merah seperti ini-" goda Natsu

Dengan cepat Lucy pergi menjauh dari Natsu.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau meminum darahku ya?" Tanya Lucy dengan takut-takut.

Natsu melihat Lucy ketakutan, dia ada ide untuk menjahili Lucy. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan mulai menghampiri Lucy. Lucy melangkah mundur.

"Kalau kau mendekatiku, akan aku hajar kau" ancam Lucy

"Coba saja kalau bisa.." Jawab Natsu sambil menyeringai. Lucy kembali takut. Sampai kemudian Lucy menabrak tembok yang berada dibelakangnya. Lucy menatap Natsu yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Natsu makin mendekat. Dan akhirnya Natsu sudah berada dihadapan Lucy. Natsu merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dan ditempelkan ketembok untuk bertujuan mengurung Lucy. Lucy sudah mulai panik.

"Jangan berteriak.." Ucap Natsu

Lucy terdiam dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak tahu kenapa Lucy bisa sebodoh ini, ia bisa saja kan menendang Natsu lalu kabur. Atau ia bisa menggunakan sihirnya, atau juga ia bisa berteleportasi. Tapi Lucy malah memilih jalan untuk berdiam diri.

"Jadi kau merasa deg-deg an berada sedekat ini denganku? Hmm?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada meledek

Wajah Lucy memerah. Natsu berusaha untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi Lucy. Natsu menatap kedua mata karamel indah milik Lucy, Lucy pun balas menatap Natsu. Mereka seperti merasa tersihir.

Tiba-tiba Natsu menggerakkan tangannya. Natsu membelai rambut Lucy dan menyibakkan kebelakang. Terlihatlah leher Lucy yang jenjang. Detak jantung Lucy makin berpacu. Lucy menahan nafasnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Wajah Natsu mulai mendekat kearah lehernya. Lucy hanya memejamkan matanya. Saat Natsu sudah berada dekat,

Natsu tertawa.

"Hahahaha semustinya kau lihat ekspresimu itu, Luce.." Ledek Natsu

"Eh?"

"Aku hanya bercanda" ucap Natsu sambil menarik tubuh Lucy kedalam pelukannya.

Lucy kesal merasa dijahili oleh Lucy, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak jika Natsu memeluknya seperti ini. Lucy membalasnya.

"Kau jahat" ucap Lucy yang sekarang sudah membenamkan wajahnya didada Natsu.

"Maaf maaf..habis kau ini polos sekali.." Jawab Natsu.

Lucy melepas pelukan dan bertolak pinggang.

"Kau! Sudah beberapa minggu tidak kesini, tiba-tiba muncul dikamar seorang gadis dan tiba-tiba menjahilinya. Sungguh menyebalkan" terang Lucy sambil berjalan menjauhi Natsu.

"Maaf..kau ini! Aku sudah minta maaf sampai tiga kali tapi tidak dimaafkan juga" keluh Natsu sambil berbaring ditempat tidur Lucy.

Lucy yang melihatnya hanya tidak percaya, Natsu dengan mudah berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Hey! Kau berlaku seenaknya saja!" Bentak Lucy yang segera menarik tangan Natsu untuk menyingkir dari tempat tidurnya.

"Haaah aku kan lelah" keluh Natsu

"Lelah? Memangnya kau habis melakukan apa?!" Lucy menyentakkan tangan Natsu.

Natsu yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur Lucy merentangkan tangannya keatas. "Aku lelah untuk mendapat maaf dari mu" jawab Natsu

Lucy terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau lelah! Kalau lelah ya sana pulang ketempat tinggalmu, dan berbaring ditempat tidurmu yang bau itu!" Bentak Lucy

Natsu tertawa tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat tidur Lucy. Lucy yang sudah kesal mulai kembali menarik tangan Natsu. Mereka main tarik menarik. Sampai pada akhirnya Natsu tidak sengaja menarik Lucy dengan kencang. Lucy pun terjatuh kehadapan Natsu. Lucy menengadahkan wajahnya dan didepannya ia mendapati wajah Natsu.

_'Terlalu dekaaaat!' Batin Lucy_

_'Astaga..dekat..terlalu dekat!' Batin Natsu_

Lucy segera bangkit untuk membenarkan posisinya tetapi ditahan oleh Natsu.

"Sebentar saja" pinta Natsu

Lucy diam dan akhirnya meletakkan kepalanya disela leher Natsu. Natsu memeluknya.

Natsu dan Lucy berbaring diranjang yang sama. Mereka menatap langit-langit kamar Lucy. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Sampai pada akhirnya Lucy membuka pembicaraan.

"Jelaskan padaku" ucap Lucy

Natsu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku mengalami masa-masa sulit sebagai seorang vampire" jawab Natsu

Lucy bingung dan akhirnya Lucy mengubah posisinya menghadap Natsu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy

"Hmm susah menjelaskannya. Yang jelas seperti masa pubertas" jawab Natsu

"Hmm begitu. Lalu kenapa dengan matamu?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada menyelidik.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi alasannya" jawab Natsu sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Lucy.

"Jadi kau benar-benar.."

"Kau tidak tahu aku sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak menerkammu. Kau malah mendekatiku seperti sekarang" ucap Natsu sambil menyentuh dahi Lucy

"Ya a-aku..aku pikir itu bohong" sahut Lucy sambil membalikkan badannya.

Natsu melihat bahu Lucy. Semua yang dikatakan Natsu itu benar. Ia haus. Ia butuh darah. Tetapi Natsu menahan agar tidak meminum darah milik Lucy. Kalau ia melakukan itu, Natsu berarti me-_mating _Lucy. Sungguh rumit.

"Aku..aku akan memaafkanmu" ucap Lucy yang membelakangi Natsu

Natsu bangkit duduk saat mendengar ucapan Lucy.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Natsu dengan riang

"Dengan satu syarat" sahut Lucy

"Apa? Aku akan berusaha memenuhinya" ujar Natsu

"Mari..mari kita pergi jalan-jalan besok" gumam Lucy

Natsu tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Lucy. Lucy mengajaknya pergi kencan? Astaga..astaga..seharusnya dia yang mengajak Lucy berkencan, bukan? Natsu menarik tangan Lucy, agar tidak membelakangi Natsu. Lucy pun berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Natsu menatap wajah Lucy.

_'Kawaaaaiiiii' pikir Natsu_

"Mari kita jalan-jalan bersama" ulang Lucy

Natsu blushing. Dan tiba-tiba Natsu menutup matanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Aaaarrrrgggh, jangan menunjukkan wajahmu yang seperti itu, Luce" rengek Natsu

Lucy bingung dengan sikap Natsu.

"Wajahmu terlalu manis.." Gumam Natsu

Lucy blushing. Lucy bangkit duduk dan memegang tangan Natsu yang sedang menutupi matanya dan menurunkannya. Natsu masih memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Tanya Lucy

Natsu membuka matanya dan sudah melihat Lucy yang sedang tersenyum.

Natsu mengangguk.

"Janji?" Tanya Lucy

"Iya, janji" jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum kepada Lucy.

Lucy menoleh kearah jam dinding, sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Tapi Lucy merasa tidak mengantuk karena kehadiran Natsu.

"Kau mau tidur? Sudah malam" tanya Natsu

"Aku belum mengantuk" jawab Lucy

"Kau tidak akan mengantuk kalau hanya memandang diriku" ledek Natsu

Lucy blushing dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya.

"Aku tidur" ucap Lucy sambil memejamkan matanya. Natsu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang ya, Luce. Oyasumi" pamit Natsu. Lucy mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Natsu pun sudah tidak ada dikamar Lucy. Lucy menghela nafas lega dan memejamkan matanya.

XXX

Natsu sudah tiba dirumahnya. Ia melihat Juvia dan Gray sedang bercengkrama di ruang tengah. Sadar akan kehadiran Natsu, mereka berhenti bercengkrama. Juvia pun meninggalkan Gray dan Natsu berdua untuk berbincang.

"Habis darimana kau, flame-head?" Tanya Gray

"Dari rumah Lucy" jawab Natsu sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak bertemu dengan Erza disana?" Tanya Gray

"Eh? Memangnya Erza disana? Aku tidak menyadari ada dia" jawab Natsu

_'Gawat..' Pikir Natsu_

**BRAAK!**

Terdengar pintu dibuka dengan keras. Natsu sudah bergetar ketakutan.

"Sepertinya Erza sudah pulang" ucap Gray

"Matilah, aku" gumam Natsu sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba diambang pintu sudah ada Erza dengan hawa membunuh. Natsu dan Gray menoleh dengan takut-takut.

"Naaaat...suuuu" dengan suara menakutkannya Erza memanggil Natsu.

"Ha'I?" Sahut Natsu dengan ketakutan.

Gray bangkit berdiri dan berniat untuk kabur dari sana. Sebelum keluar ruangan, Gray membisikkan sesuatu ke Natsu.

"Selamat menikmati, otak api"

Natsu mendecih. Erza sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Aku melihatmu dikamar Lucy tadi, Natsu" ucap Erza sambil mendudukkan dirinya disofa berhadapan dengan Natsu. Sedangkan Natsu hanya merunduk, dia siap diomeli oleh Erza.

"Ah benarkah?" Tanya Natsu

"Aku juga melihat kau berbuat yang tidak-tidak dengan Lucy" ungkap Erza sambil menatap sinis Natsu.

Natsu mengangkat wajahnya. "Berbuat tidak-tidak apanya? Aku hanya memeluknya, menjahilinya, dan berbaring diranjang bersama. Tidak ada yang khusus" protes Natsu.

"Itu merupakan tindakan yang tidak-tidak, Natsu" ucap Erza

"Benarkah? Ya sudahlah" sahut Natsu dengan santai.

Natsu senyum-senyum sendiri. Erza yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu dong, Natsu. Itu bahaya bagi Lucy. Kalau memang dari awal kau tidak ingin me-_mating_ Lucy, kau harus tahu batasannya" ceramah Erza

"Aku ingin sekali menjadikan dia pendampingku. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa dia bisa menerimaku, Erza. Jadi aku pikir, selama aku bisa menahan nafsuku, itu akan aman-aman saja bagi Lucy" respon Natsu

"Kita tidak tahu kapan batas nafsumu bisa ditahan, Natsu" ujar Erza

"Benar katamu.. Tapi kau harus percaya padaku. Aku akan melakukan saat Lucy juga menginginkannya" ucap Natsu sambil bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Erza.

XXX

Kira terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Lagi-lagi ia bangun pagi. Ia menoleh keteman-temannya. Aki dan Taka masih tidur. Kira menghela nafas.

_'Seharusnya aku mempunyai tempat tinggal sendiri' pikir Kira_

Kira menatap wajahnya yang terpantul dicermin. Ia kembali menyamar sebagai Ken.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan dikota sebentar" gumamnya.

XXX

Lucy sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa senang karena hari ini ia bersama dengan Natsu akan berkencan. Mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuat Lucy senyum-senyum sendiri dan pipinya memerah.

Lucy turun untuk sarapan bersama Loki. Loki yang melihat Lucy yang sangat gembira hari ini memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya.

"Hari ini kau terlihat senang, ada apa?" Tanya Loki sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Aku akan keluar jalan-jalan bersama Natsu, siang ini" jawab Lucy

"Ap-apaa?!" Histeris Loki

"Ih kenapa kau ini? Kenapa harus berteriak-teriak saat kita sedang sarapan" ujar Lucy

"Kalian berkencan?" Tanya Loki

Lucy menggeleng. "Dia itu harus menepati janjinya-" ucapan Lucy terpotong.

_'Loki tidak boleh tahu' pikir Lucy_

"Ah maksudku. Aku bosan, jadi aku ajak dia jalan-jalan haha" jawab Lucy sambil meninggalkan meja makan.

"Dasar! Bilang saja kau ingin dekat dengannya" gumam Loki yang kembali menikmati sarapannya.

Lucy kembali kekamarnya. Ia berbaring di ranjang empuknya. Ia memikirkan tentang rencananya bersama Natsu. Ia akan pergi kemana, melakukan apa. Hmm sekarang Lucy sudah seperti orang gila yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

Lucy memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak. Sampai pada akhirnya Lucy terlelap.

XXX

Natsu sedang mengacak-ngacak lemari pakaiannya. Ia bingung harus memakai pakaian apa hari ini. Ia melihat pakaian-pakaian yang dilemarinya hanya t-shirt dengan gambar gundam, lalu t-shirt tangan panjang polos dalam banyak warna, lalu kumpulan jaket-jaket. Jaket parasut, jaket jeans yang menurutnya tidak terlalu sepadan dengan apa yang dipakai oleh Lucy nanti. Jelas saja, Lucy seorang bangsawan. Yang pasti, Lucy akan berdandan seperti putri-putri bangsawan bukan? Natsu mulai frustasi.

Mira dan Erza sedang berjalan melewati kamar Natsu. Dan mereka mengintip dari pintu apa yang sedang Natsu lakukan.

"Ngapain dia mengacak-ngacak lemari pakaiannya" gumam Erza. Mira mengangkat bahu.

Tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Natsu yang sedang frustasi.

_'Tidak ada pilihan lain' batin Natsu_

"Tolong aku..Erza..Mira.." Ucapnya

Mira dan Erza hanya saling memandang. Heran akan sikap Natsu.

XXX

Lucy masih tertidur, sedangkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

Lucy merasa ada yang sedang membelai rambutnya. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati..

"Natsu!" Teriak Lucy. Lucy langsung bangkit duduk saat melihat Natsu.

"Konnichiwa..." Sapa Natsu sambil menunjukkan grins nya yang khas.

"Ko-konnichiwa" sahut Lucy dengan gugup.

Lucy akhirnya melihat jam didinding. Ia terkejut melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Dia menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Hmm Natsu..bisa kah kau keluar dari kamarku? Aku mau mengganti bajuku dulu" ucap Lucy

"Kalau aku mau disini, bagaimana?" Tantang Natsu

"Kau akan kena tendangan dariku dan melayang sampai ke magnolia. Bagaimana?" Ancam Lucy

Natsu menarik nafas "Baiklah..baiklah"

Natsupun keluar lewat jendela. Lucy ber sweat drop.

"Setidaknya bertingkah senormal mungkin, Natsu" gumamnya.

Lucy masuk kedalam kamar mandinya, ia mencuci mukanya dan menyikat giginya. Ia mau tampil sesempurna dan sesederhana yang ia bisa. Setelah selesai, Lucy membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Ia memilih memakai kaos berwarna hitam berlengan panjang dengan kerah _turtleneck_ dipadu dengan _flared skirt_ berwarna _dark blue_, memakai _stocking_ hitam dan juga memakai _ankle boot flat_nya yang berwarna abu-abu. Ia menguncir rambutnya dengan pita berwarna merah. Ia juga memakai syal berwarna merah. Setelah rapi, Lucy keluar dari kamarnya.

Lucy sampai diluar rumahnya, ia mencari Natsu.

_'Dimana sih dia' batin Lucy_

Lucy berjalan menyusuri taman belakang, tidak ada Natsu disana.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia.."

Lucy berlari menuju makan orang tuanya. Dan benar saja, terlihat Natsu sedang berceloteh disana. Lucy melihat Natsu juga membawa karangan bunga. Lucy tersenyum dan segera menghampiri Natsu.

"Natsu, aku mencarimu kemana-mana" ucap Lucy

"Ah gomen gomen" sahut Natsu

Lucy menoleh kearah makan kedua orang tuanya dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Okaa-san, otou-san. Aku pergi dulu ya bersama Natsu" pamit Lucy

Natsu membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku akan menjaga putri kalian dengan baik. Percaya padaku" ucap Natsu

Lucy tersenyum dan mereka jalan meninggalkan rumah Lucy.

XXX

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Natsu

"Kemana saja" jawab Lucy

"Eh? Kau mengajakku tanpa tujuan yang jelas, Luce?" Tanya Natsu lagi

"Jadi kau tidak terima? Yasudah pulang sana. Tapi jangan harap kau dapat maaf dariku" ucap Lucy sambil tetap berjalan didepan Natsu.

"Yossssh. Kemana saja, asalkan bersamamu. Aku mau-mau saja. Hehehe" jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum. Lucy membalas senyumnya.

Natsu tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Lucy. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan sedikit blushing. Lucy melihat penampilan Natsu hari ini. Ia terlihat sangat-sangat keren. Natsu mengenakan kaus _gundam _berwarna _dark blue_ senada dengan bawahan yang Lucy pakai, memakai _coat_ berwarna hitam, memakai _jeans_, syal putih kotak-kotak, dan sepatu kets.

Natsu memasukkan tangannya dan tangan Lucy kedalam saku _coat_ hitamnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sarung tangan? Tanganmu dingin sekali" ucap Natsu

"Aku tidak tahu kalau diluar akan sedingin ini" sahut Lucy

"Ha? Memangnya kau baru sekali keluar dimusim dingin?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy mengangguk.

"Aku biasanya menghangatkan diriku didalam rumah" ungkap Lucy

"Hmm berarti musim dingin kali ini kau akan terus berdingin-dinginan bersama ku" ujar Natsu

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy

"Ya seperti sekarang. Kau jalan-jalan bersamaku seperti ini disaat musim dingin. Kita tidak akan sekali bukan jalan-jalan seperti ini?" Sahut Natsu

Lucy terperangah mendengar perkataan Natsu. Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk.

XXX

Natsu dan Lucy berjalan-jalan ditengah kota. Mereka menyusuri tengah kota, terkadang masuk kebeberapa toko, membeli makanan ringan. Mereka masuk kedalam _game center_ dan bermain. Mereka tertawa bersama sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dan tangan milik Lucy. Ya, mereka sedang berpegangan tangan.

Lucy mengangguk "Sangat senang"

Lucy melepaskan tangannya dan melangkah mundur sambil tertawa melihat Natsu.

"Aaahhh senangnya bisa bermain diluar saat musim dingin" ujar Lucy

"Kau jangan berjalan mundur seperti itu, nanti kau menabrak seseorang" ingat Natsu

"Tidak hihi" sahut Lucy sambil tersenyum meledek

"Terserah saja-" ucapan Natsu terpotong karena ia melihat Lucy terjatuh.

Lucy jatuh terduduk, didepannya sudah ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Lucy.

"Ah gomenasai..gomenasai.." Ucap Lucy sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang menghalangi wajahnya.

"Eh?"

"Aaaah hisashiburi Lucy-san. Kau masih mengingatku?" Tanya pemuda itu

Lucy memperhatikan wajahnya. Dan ya, dia mengingat pemuda ini.

"Ah, Ken. Hisashiburi..maaf aku menabrakmu" ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum

Natsu menghampiri Lucy.

"Lucy kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Natsu dengan khawatir

Lucy menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Lucy

"Hmm Ken, perkenalkan ini Natsu. Natsu ini Ken" ungkap Lucy.

Ken alias Kira yang sedang menyamar ini dengan senyuman ramah mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Natsu. Natsu memperhatikan tangan Ken dan segera menyambutnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakan oleh Natsu.

Natsu memperhatikan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ken"

"Natsu"

"Hmm Lucy-san, Natsu-san. Apakah kalian ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita mampir kecafe sebentar?" Usul Ken dengan ramah

Natsu maju selangkah untuk menghalangi Lucy terhadap Ken.

"Maaf kami tidak punya waktu" sahut Natsu dengan sinis lalu menarik tangan Lucy.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Natsu. Lucy berjalan mengikuti Natsu dan menoleh kearah Ken.

"Gomenne, Ken. Sampai jumpa.." Pamit Lucy

Ken hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan-lambaikan tangannya.

Lucy bingung dengan sikap Natsu. Natsu sangat sinis dengan Ken. Ada apa?

"Natsu" panggil Lucy

"Hmm?"

"Hmm tadi kau kenapa? Kau bersikap dingin didepan Ken" terang Lucy

Natsu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Lucy.

"Kau tidak sadar ya, Luce?" Tanya Natsu

"Sa-sadar apa?" Sahut Lucy

_'Sepertinya memang dia tidak tahu..' Batin Natsu_

Natsu menghela nafas. "Aku cemburu tahu, dasar" ungkap Natsu

"Cemburu? Apa yang membuatmu cemburu pada Ken?" Tanya Lucy yang bingung.

"Hmm entahlah..aku hanya merasa aku harus mencegahmu dekat dengannya" terang Natsu sambil mengangkat bahunya dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya.

Lucy tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Natsu. Apa maksudnya Natsu harus mencegah Lucy dekat dengan Ken? Toh Ken hanya kenalan Lucy saja.

Lucy dan Natsu sudah sampai dirumah. Lucy kembali kekamarnya. Sedangkan Natsu sudah pamit untuk kembali kerumahnya. Lucy sangat senang hari ini. Dia bisa menikmati musim dingin bersama Natsu. Lucy merasa hatinya berdebar saat dekat dengan Natsu, wajahnya memanas saat Natsu menggodanya. Ia merasa telah jatuh cinta pada Natsu.

XXX

"Erza, panggilkan yang lain kesini" perintah Natsu

"Ada apa?" Tanya Erza

"Cepatlah" sahut Natsu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Erza. Erza pun dengan segera memanggil teman-temannya yang lain. Beberapa menit kemudian pun, semuanya sudah berkumpul diruang pertemuan.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami?" Tanya Gajeel

"Aku bertemu dengan iblis yang menyerang keluarga Lucy" ungkap Natsu

"Ap-apa?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Halloo para readersss. akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga fiuuhhhh~**

**bagaimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? baguskah? anehkah? hmm mohon reviewnya yaaa!**

**Aku akan membalas review dari chapter sebelumnya~**

**Guest : Penasaran yaaa? gimana masih penasaran gak pas baca chapter ini. Ini sudah update :P**

**karinalu : NALUUU NUMBER 1 POKOKNYA! HIDUUP NALUU! *abaikan* nah ini sudah update, gimana? :P**

**zuryuteki : Iya doong, biar pada puas nih buat yang ngefans ama pairing nalu wihiwww~ Nah masalah Natsu apa Kira duluan, tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya..selanjutnya lagi..selanjutnya lagi..#plak pokoknya tunggu saja. pertanyaan yu-chan bakalan kejawab koook :")**

**Oke semua udah dibales kaaaan? makasih loooh udah review dan juga makasih buat para silent reader. pokoknya makasih buat semuanya~~~**

**Baiklah author akan pamit undur diri, sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya yaaa XD**

**Anyui..**


End file.
